


The Kirk Myth

by DorothyOz



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Bisexual Character, Coming Out, DADT Repeal, Homosexual Character, M/M, Romance, Sexual Situations, heterosexual characters and relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:59:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 27,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1891329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorothyOz/pseuds/DorothyOz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheppard’s team is captured, and rescuing them reveals a secret the Lt. Colonel had kept for over a year…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Captured

**THE KIRK MYTH**

* * *

 

**A/N: please read**

**Title:** The Kirk Myth

 **Summary:** Sheppard’s team is captured, and rescuing them reveals a secret the Lt. Colonel had kept for over a year…

 **Genre:** Romance, humor

 **Season/episode:** SG: Atlantis, season 4

 **Spoilers:** Stargate movie, Stargate: SG1 (all seasons and movies), and SG: Atlantis (season 1 to 4)

 **Pairing:** John Sheppard/Cameron Mitchell. Also a little of Amelia Banks/Ronon Dex, and Rodney McKay/Jennifer Keller, Jack O’Neill/Sam Carter…

 **Rating:** M

 **Warnings:** Sexual situations, violence, mention of violence, mention of sexual abuse

 **Disclaimer:** Read profile

 **Acknowledgements:** Big thanks to [Amycat8733](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Amycat8733/pseuds/Amycat8733) for beta-reading this story for me.

 **Cover art:** [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5107778)

* * *

**THE KIRK MYTH**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Captured**

Colonel Carter having been in charge of the Atlantis expedition for a few months now, listened to the shocking news Major Teldy gave her. With her mind full of worry for quite a few different reasons, she ordered the major to contact Teyla, Keller, Banks, and Lorne on their radios, and order them to be in the conference room in thirty minutes.

She then ordered Chuck to contact the SGC and secure a private line between her office and General Landry. Carter closed the door of her office with a sigh. She really didn’t want to do what she was about to do.

When General O’Neill appeared on the screen, she was unexpectedly relieved and even happy. “Jack,” she greeted him knowing the line was private and no one was listening. Hell, she was in another galaxy; she was allowed to greet her husband by name if she pleased. If Woolsey didn’t agree, he could kiss her ass. “Not that I’m not pleased to see you there, because I am very, very pleased… but where is Landry?”

“Broke a leg. I’m covering for him. I can do my job better from here anyway,” he answered. “What made you call four days ahead of schedule?”

“Sheppard’s team was captured,” she informed him.

“Okay,” he expressed his confusion at being told something that happened practically every week with such urgency.

“This line is safe, right? No one can hear us?”

“Yes. You asked for private, this is private, only you and me here,” Jack confirmed, even more confused than before.

“Good. Good,” she said nervously. “Major Teldy went with them for evaluation, and came back with surprising news. You see these natives’ lives revolve around children…”

“Sam. Carter,” Jack called her attention. She was making no sense whatsoever. “I’m confused. Start again. From the beginning. Sheppard’s team, plus Teldy, went to a planet, followed the yellow brick road, and found some crazy natives…” he saw Sam nod and asked, “Teldy came back but they captured the guys. So put together a team and rescue them. Why are you calling here?”

“That’s what I was trying to explain.”

“Okay, explain, but don’t go confusing me… what could children have to do with this? This is not another planet populated only with children, right?”

“No, it’s not.”

“Good. Then what?”

“Their lives resolve around children, like I said, probably due to the constant Wraith threat… the pressure to reproduce is very high…”

“God, please, Sam, tell me they haven’t been captured to be studs…”

“Yep. That’s exactly why they want them,” Sam confirmed.

“And they got McKay too?” Jack asked in a teasing voice.

“Jack!” Sam admonished.

“Okay. I won’t question their terrible taste,” he reluctantly agreed to not mock McKay.

“Send an all-female team, seeing as Teldy came back, and rescue them,” Jack added after a few seconds of silence. It was the obvious conclusion. He was still really confused as to why she was calling the SGC.

“I can’t. They’re very well armed - Teldy thinks the Genii may have armed them – and there are way too many civilians and children, the casualties would be too high. Teldy said we can claim them before tomorrow’s sunrise, though.”

“Claim them?”

“Yes. Like their partners could go and claim them. If they believe them, they’ll return them peacefully. If not they’ll be sold to the best bidder.”

“Choose three random women and fake it?” Jack suggested.

“No, Teldy said that if they don’t believe us things could get ugly really fast. She recommended taking Dr. Keller and Sgt. Banks to claim McKay and Ronon… but she didn’t know what to do about Sheppard,” Sam argued. Teldy had been adamant about not lying if it was possible. The Major was convinced it would end in a bloody fight.

“Ah, now I see why you’re calling the SGC; and why you’re so happy I’m here. I can imagine Hank’s face if you had to explain this to him,” Jack said dryly.

“Yeah… Jack, Sheppard’s partner… well… I don’t know for sure, but I suspect…”

“Sheppard’s partner will be in Atlantis via Midway Station, skipping quarantine, in thirty minutes,” Jack cut her off with a knowing smirk. “O’Neill out.”


	2. Backup

**Chapter 2: Backup**

Jack cut off the connection with Atlantis, groaned in frustration, and shouted, “Walter!”

Instantly, Walter was at his door, politely asking him what he wanted. “Call Vala and Mitchell. I want them here, geared up and ready to gate to Atlantis in ten.”

“Yes, sir,” the sergeant replied surprised at the urgency of the General’s order.

“And get me these things ready,” he added scribbling fast on a piece of paper, and giving it to the helpful sergeant.

“Yes, sir.”

* * *

 

As promised, ten minutes later the two members of SG1 were in the debriefing room, all kitted up, and ready to go. “Leave the packs there, and get in here. Close the door,” O’Neill ordered without even leaving his chair.

The confused pair left their backpacks and P90s on the table, and went into the General’s office closing the door behind them.

“Sit down.” Looking worried at the urgency of the call, and the frustrated tone of the General, the pair sat down quickly and without argument.

Once they did, Jack explained the situation, and Vala, who always saw the funny side of things, asked the first thing that came to her mind. “Why would they want McKay? I get Sheppard and Ronon… they’re big and hot… but McKay is… well… McKay.”

“That’s what I told Sam. She didn’t appreciate it,” Jack whined having found an ally.

“Sir?” Cam asked more than a little worried.

“Oh, yeah, I guess you want to know what the plan is, right?” Jack asked nonchalantly. He wasn’t going to let the Colonel off the hook so easily. He had had an unsettled bet with Daniel for over a year because said Colonel didn’t have the guts to bring the flyboy – the crazy haired one – to a team night. It was annoying. Yes, he was going to collect soon, but Daniel had been teasing him for being completely off base – which he wasn’t - for way too long for comfort.

The Colonel nodded, looking a little pale, and Jack took pity on the man. “Like I said, Teldy thinks their partners can claim them. If it doesn’t work, and they don’t kill you, they’d sell them to the highest bidder. That’s where our very own space pirate goes in,” he said pointing to Vala. “Plan C is plain old shoot everyone and get out.”

“Okay,” Cam answered, clearly unsure of what he should do or say. He was dead worried. While DADT had been repealed for the Stargate Program as a whole to preserve the efficiency of the working environment because they worked with civilians and military personnel of other countries where gays could serve openly, they had been asked to be discrete as it didn’t apply to the U.S. Armed Forces in its entirety, and it didn’t mean they couldn’t get screwed. They may have changed the rules, but they hadn’t thrown out of the Military every homophobic big-wig.

“I could claim Sheppard. He’s very cute,” Vala jumped in, obviously trying to help her friend.

Jack actually smirked at her antics. “Vala, I appreciate wanting to protect your teammate. I’m a little offended, but I get it…”

They both looked at him with identically fake faces of confusion. _Yeah, if none of them know what I’m talking about, I’m Ba’al dancing in a pink tutu._

“Mitchell, let’s play a new game, okay? It’s called: General O’Neill plays stupid but he’s actually not,” he said and their fake confused faces turned into twin honestly concerned ones. O’Neill could see Vala’s face expressing an unvoiced apology for not trusting him before and he nodded at her in acceptance.

“Good. Now that I have your attention, you’re leaving ASAP via Midway Station, and skipping the quarantine. If there’s anything you forgot to pack, I suggest you get it fast.”

He stood up ready to direct them to the gate room. The alien stood up fast and left the room, closing the door behind her, but the colonel lingered unsure of what he should say or do.

“Mitchell, stop thinking so hard,” Jack said trying not to let his amusement drip into his voice. “Is there anything you want to say?”

“How bad is this going to be, sir?” he finally asked looking resigned. O’Neill raised an eyebrow asking him to be more specific but stayed silent. “I mean… J- Sheppard needs to be on Atlantis… Should I have my resignation letter ready when I get back?”

“You could, but it’ll end up in that paper shredder over there,” the General answered pointing to said machine in one of the corners of the office, “So it’d be a real waste of your time, Colonel.”

“Yes, sir,” Cam answered not feeling reassured in the slightest.

“It’s gonna cost you, though,” Jack said casually.

“Sir?” a worried Cam asked.

“You see, Daniel owes me 1000 bucks and he’s not going to pay until he has evidence that I was right all along. Also, he’s been a pain in the ass, mocking me for being wrong about you two for over a year,” the General explained.

Cam was now shocked, and his mouth was hanging open making a very fish-like impression.

Jack smirked. “Next time you two have an opportunity, you’re going to have to bring him to team night, so I can collect my money.”

“Yes, sir,” Cam croaked still completely stunned.

“C’mon, Mitchell, you have a gate to catch,” Jack finally said, waving his hand in the direction of the door, clearly indicating for the Colonel to get moving.

Though, still considerably dazed, Mitchell led the way down to the gate room.

“Walter, send a message to Midway telling them these two are skipping the quarantine,” Jack ordered to the technician in the control room.

“Yes, sir,” he answered, already typing on the computer.

A SF approached them carrying a hard case and giving it to the General. “This, Vala, is for you,” he said giving the case to the ex-pirate. “I suggest having Ms. Emmagan in a cloaked jumper… in case the natives have strange ideas about the baby.”

Then Jack pulled a couple of envelopes out of the inner pocket on his jacket, and handled them to Mitchell. “Your orders to skip the quarantine; just in case Kavanagh decides to be Kavanagh; and a message for Sam,” he explained.

The stargate activated, and Jack ushered the pair to it with a wave of his hands. “Good luck.”

The two members of SG1 crossed the event horizon and the gate closed down.

* * *

 

The gate activated on Atlantis’ side, and Chuck announced the Midway Station code. Carter ordered him to lower the shield, and Colonel Mitchell and Vala Mal Doran crossed the gate much to everyone’s surprise.

“Welcome to Atlantis,” Sam greeted them with a smile and a hug. “They’re waiting for us in the conference room,” she added tilting her head in its direction.


	3. Rescue I

**Chapter 3: Rescue I**

Seated at the conference table behind closed doors were Carter, Mitchell, Vala, Lorne, Teldy, Teyla, Keller, and Banks - all of them ready to start the debriefing for the mission.

No one knew how to start the debriefing and some looked more than a little uncomfortable – Cam was still a little stunned – so Vala decided to start explaining O’Neill’s suggestions.

“General Jack said we should try to claim them, but if it doesn’t work, then we should buy them. He ‘suggested’ having Teyla in a cloaked jumper helping me while I negotiate their price,” she said pointing to the case with the surveillance equipment that would help keep both aliens in contact the entire time. “He was afraid the natives were desperate enough to kidnap her to keep the baby.”

“I think that’s a good idea; they looked pretty desperate. They said they needed to reach their quota,” Teldy said.

“Of babies?” Lorne asked taken aback, and Teldy nodded.

“I don’t know why they would need to reach a quota, but I couldn’t stay long enough to find out. I needed to come back here and get backup,” she explained. “I got the disturbing impression that they give the babies to someone, though; that they were farming people.”

“Soldiers for the Genii? You said they seem to be the ones arming them,” Sam suggested.

“Maybe,” Teldy shrugged not sure why the Genii would want the babies, but the most logical conclusion was that the Genii were getting them in exchange for the weapons and/or protection.

“He also ‘suggested’ an all-female team of highly trained and heavily armed marines, including Mehra,” Vala added, though it was obvious the General’s ‘suggestions’ were in fact orders. “If Teldy was allowed to leave it’s because they don’t need women. They must have enough women, but few men.”

“I agree with him. Lorne, Teyla, and a couple of female marines will be in the jumper for backup, and in case Vala needs to negotiate a price to buy them,” Sam finally decided. “Another team led by Teldy will escort the claimers.”

“I should travel with another two women dressed as Pegasus natives as if we were there for the bidding. If they don’t believe you, they shouldn’t know I come from the same place or they may not let me bid,” Vala explained, and everyone started looking at the two SGC members with curiosity and a little shock. They must have thought Vala was there to claim Sheppard, and Cam was on Vala-sitting duty.

“Yes,” Sam agreed with her, ignoring the strange looks the members of the expedition were giving her friends. “We’ll camp at the opposite end of the village from Teldy’s team. That way we’ll have better chances if we have to shoot our way out.”

“You coming, Sam?” Vala asked excited to work with her friend again.

“Yes. Teyla, we’re going to need your help to dress appropriately, and to create some kind of cover story in case we are asked where we come from or something,” Sam told the Athosian who nodded.

Looking around at the still stunned and confused faces everyone had, Vala got fed up on behalf of Cam, and glared at them murderously. They all looked chastised enough and smiled sheepishly to both SG1 members.

“How are we going to claim them?” Keller asked terrified about what the process would entitle. “I hope we don’t have to fight someone for them because I’m hopeless at that.”

“I don’t think so,” Teldy reassured her. “No fighting. However, they said we had to prove the couple is real.”

“How?” Banks asked a little worried.

“They refused to be specific about it,” Teldy said apologetically. “The woman I spoke to was one of the bosses of their selling ring, and said they respected couples as they keep communities growing. I think she meant that couples breed for the community, and singles are in charge of reaching the ‘quota’.”

“If they are giving some babies away, in order to survive as a civilization, they need to have many. I think you are right, Major Teldy,” Teyla agreed with the other woman.

“Their population is unbalanced too, too many women. I think they give the boys,” Teldy added. “That’s why they didn’t need me.” They all nodded finding it logical.

“Banks and the doc will claim Ronon and McKay,” Cam half asked half stated, giving them the opportunity to back down – not that he expected them to take it but it still seemed the fair thing to do - and both women nodded. He took a deep breath to steady himself for what he was about to say. They must have put two and two together a while ago, but still he hadn’t really said it out loud. “Good. What about Sheppard? Would it work? I mean for all we know we’d change being sold as sex slaves for stoned to death…”

“I honestly don’t know,” Teldy answered remorsefully. “With the rumors about Colonel Sheppard and his ‘Kirking’, like McKay calls it, it never crossed my mind to ask, sir.”

“On many planets, couples like yours take care of orphaned children. The cullings leave thousands of them; everyone is needed to care for the children. You could say this is the way of your people,” Teyla suggested. “If you are helping your community, they would probably be accepting. Though, on many other planets not having children would make you outcasts too.”

“Great. So they could buy the adopting orphaned kids or we could be stoned,” Cam said dryly, clearly not reassured by Teyla’s words at all.

“No, you would be chased out of the planet and the community, both of you, but I do not think they would kill you,” Teyla argued.

“Think?” Cam pointed out.

“Sorry, Colonel, I cannot give you guaranties,” Teyla admitted.

“Sorry, Teyla, I shouldn’t take it out on you, it’s not your fault,” Cam apologized honestly.

“It is alright, Colonel.”

“Ok. Everyone should go and get ready. We’ll leave in an hour,” Sam ordered. “Teyla, stay here, please. Teldy, send Mehra here, she’ll be coming with Vala and me.”

Once Sam gave her orders, everyone except Teyla, Cam, Vala, and her left the room to prepare for the mission.

“You ok, Cam?” Sam asked.

“No, not really,” he admitted. “John is captured by a bunch of crazy natives who want to use him as a sex slave which means he must be terrified, and being his stubborn self and fighting them at every turn… he must be black and blue by now. My career is most probably over, no matter DADT doesn’t apply to the Program… at this point I’m just hoping John can keep Atlantis…”

“Oh, don’t be ridiculous, Cam,” Vala exclaimed. “General Jack won’t let anything happen to either of you,” she said with conviction. “He knew all along and he didn’t seem bothered by it.”

“Yeah, but there’s going to be a shitload of reports running around, and Landry’s leg is going to heal and he’s going to come back. Face it, I’m screwed.”

“No, no, Jack is in charge,” Vala disagreed.

“She’s right, Cam. Jack will push for tolerance, like he has been doing until now,” Sam tried to reassure him.

“I hope you’re right,” he said with a sigh. “Oh, I almost forgot, he gave me this for you, Sam.” He took the envelope with her name out of the pocket of his jacket and gave it to her.

Sam smiled warmly at seeing her name in Jack’s handwriting and, with a nod of thanks, put it in her pocket for later, when Mehra entered the room. “Let’s get to work,” she ordered.

* * *

 

At the scheduled time, Teldy and her team with the three claimers were at the gate room ready to ship out. Meanwhile, in the jumper bay, Lorne, Teyla, Vala, Sam, Mehra, and another couple of marines were ready to leave too.

Teldy crossed the gate with her people, and they slowly made their way to the village.

Lorne cloaked the jumper as he crossed through the gate, and the ship made a recon of the area around the village before he landed it. He found an area of hard, stony floor a click away where the ship would not make an imprint like it would on soft ground. “Okay, we’re here.”

Sam, Mehra, and Vala were dressed in Athosian clothes with a few additions of Vala’s own personal leather things, and armed with knives, to hide their origin. Vala and Teyla checked the surveillance equipment once more, and the three ‘buyers’ left to explore the village, and see what they could find.

“You know, Chuck is going to go crazy with the bets on this one. People had been years expecting you and Sheppard to get together, then you got pregnant, and the betting went more than a little crazy… this is going to be a pain,” Lorne told the Athosian woman.

“John has never been interested in me romantically, Major,” Teyla contradicted. Lorne made a gesture that clearly said he disagreed but didn’t contradict her.

“You should not speak about it, Colonel Mitchell is very worried about the professional repercussions this incident may have on him and John,” she warned ignoring the Major’s unvoiced opinion.

“General O’Neill got DADT repealed for the Stargate Program two years ago after he was made Chief of Homeworld Command, and before that, he knew of many people and never said anything. They are safe. Mitchell shouldn’t worry,” Lorne answer confidently.

“How would you know that, Major?” the Athosian teased him.

“Let’s just say he once shredded my resignation letter,” he said conspiratorially.

“As for you two, not one rumor or I’ll have your asses… or let O’Neill deal with you. I’m sure you all know how much he likes Mitchell since he caught Carter with the Odyssey after the super-gate battle,” he said threateningly.

His only answer were twin grimaces of raw fear, and two loud and firm, “yes, sir.”

* * *

 

Sam’s team studied the village and tried to learn as much as possible about their culture. Teldy was right, there were mostly women and children, and the cultural level could be similar to Earth’s middle age. She barely saw any men, and they were all inside the houses caring for babies and toddlers. One man could impregnate many women whilst making them less valuable than women, and therefore, mostly servants it seemed. This was the reason behind their unbalanced population; they gave the boys away because they were less valuable than the girls.

“Ma’am, if I may ask,” Mehra said softly. “What’s going to happen to Colonel Sheppard once we get back?” she asked genuinely worried about her boss.

“Nothing, Mehra. General O’Neill won’t take action against two officers for something that’s perfectly legal – that he made legal - in the Stargate Program,” Sam answered honestly. “Frankly, if it wasn’t legal, he’d probably turn blind suddenly.”

“Yeah, but they’re pretty high profile… What if someone tries to force his hand, ma’am?” the sergeant asked.

“Few people are stupid or brave enough to do that, Dusty,” Sam answered calmly.

“If they do, General Jack would protect them,” Vala assured her. Cam may be terrified of what O’Neill may do, but Vala knew better. She had gotten to know him very well in the past year, and Sam had told her a lot about him.

“Indeed,” Sam said in her best imitation of Teal’c’s voice. “The President agrees with Jack in these issues, Dusty, so don’t worry, Sheppard isn’t going anywhere.”

The other woman sighed in relief. “I’m glad, ma’am. He’s a great boss.”


	4. Rescue II

**Chapter 4: Rescue II**

Teldy and her troop arrived to the village, and made their way to the selling ring. The major looked around for a bit until she found the woman in charge.

“You’re back, Major Teldy,” the woman greeted her with certain disdain in her voice. “Oh, you brought a nice, young man with you. He’s very nice, but we will not exchange three men for one. I will definitively not be giving up on keeping the black haired one,” she added filling her voice with aggressiveness and possessiveness. Her voice made Cam’s blood boil with fear for John, and anger on his behalf.

“Oh, we aren’t exchanging him, or giving him to you,” Teldy answered holding her weapon more tightly and putting herself between the native woman and the Colonel. The threat was clear; they had been overpowered before because they didn’t know the danger they were in, but it wasn’t going to happen again.

“We are here to claim the three Lanteans,” she added firmly.

“Uhm, you’re a fighter like them,” the woman pointed to the area of the cells where they were held. “The talkative one is not very pricey, if you want to buy him. The other two will cost you.”

“Don’t misinterpret me. We both know I said ‘claim’ not ‘buy’,” Teldy stood up her ground. “Your laws say we have that right.”

The woman seemed reluctant to honor the law, even though her subordinates didn’t look happy to break the rules. Teldy thought she was going to have to convince them to respect the law, when she saw another woman arrive to the ring. This woman, rather than dressing in leather and carrying weapons on her, was dressed in a nice dress and carried a medallion with the badge of the village. Going by the description the villagers gave on her previous visit, the Major knew she was the leader of the village.

Teldy called her attention, “Excuse me, ma’am.”

The woman looked at Teldy and focused her attention on her. “This woman kidnapped three of our men,” the major explained pointing to the ring owner. “Your laws state their partners can claim them, but she seems reluctant to return them.”

“We must abide to the law,” she answered angrily glaring at the dealer – Siri, like Teldy had nicknamed her. Capturing Lanteans wasn’t a good idea; everyone should know this. “Bring the three Lanteans to the Hall; we will see to a solution to this problem there.”

The dealer looked furious but accepted the command of her leader, and ordered her subordinates to prepare the men for transport.

Teldy reported the information to Lorne asking him to call Colonel Carter, and followed the leader to the Hall- whatever that is or wherever it is.

* * *

 

The Hall was a rock building, bare on the inside except for the wooden throne where the leader sat down. It was very medieval looking, like everything else on the planet, in Teldy’s opinion.

The leader stood in front of her throne and introduced herself, “I’m Eve, the Rector of this village. Your weapons and clothes tell me you are Lanteans.”

“We are. I’m Major Teldy, the leader of this group,” she said bypassing the introduction of everyone else for now.

“You wish to claim three men, Major Teldy?” Eve asked affronted.

“No, their partners are here with me to claim them. I’m just in charge of the party,” she answered with just enough sass to show confidence.

Eve smirked but nodded. Fighting the Lanteans could mean a lot of casualties, they wouldn’t survive it. “The men will be here soon,” she vowed.

As if on cue, four women lead by ‘Siri’ dragged the three men into the room. They had cuffs around their ankles and wrists, and had been stripped down to their underwear. McKay and Ronon looked physically fine – Ronon’s busted lip was just too ridiculous to count as an injury – but Sheppard had multiple hematomas, probably from fighting to escape and antagonizing their captors. Like Cam had predicted, he was black and blue.

They looked surprised at seeing them, but Sheppard’s eyes grew so large Teldy thought they were going to fall from their sockets. He obviously wasn’t expecting to see Mitchell.

“I don’t want them walking around almost naked; I want their clothes and weapons back,” Teldy demanded in a cold voice. The leader, Eve, didn’t seem to want to antagonize them, if it lasted long enough to bring their weapons to the room, even if things took a bad turn they’d have a better opportunity of escaping. Eve nodded to one of the women, ordering her to comply, and minutes later she returned with their possessions.

“Who is claiming the Lanteans, Major Teldy?” Eve asked after a few seconds of tense silence.

“I’m Amelia Banks, and I’m here to claim Ronon Dex, the Satedan,” Banks spoke first, as they had agreed on their way to the village.

“Such a little woman is claiming this man?” ‘Siri’ sneered with disbelief, touching his chest with a lecherous hand.

“I may be little, but I’ll kick your ass to the nearest Wraith infested planet if you don’t remove your hand from him now,” she said menacingly as she advanced towards Ronon and his captor.

Ronon smirked proudly. He definitely liked Amelia a lot.

Eve, not willing to take risks with the Lanteans, accepted the claim and ordered ‘Siri’ to free him and return him to his woman.

“He must be restrained, Rector. He’s dangerous,” ‘Siri’ argued.

“Major Teldy, can you control your men?” Eve asked worried about the damage the angry Satedan could do.

“He won’t fight unless I give him the order,” Teldy guaranteed glaring at Ronon willing him to obey for everyone’s sake.

Ronon nodded, and waited calmly while he was freed. He must have noticed that men were mostly servants on this planet because with a submissive attitude, he walked to where their clothes and weapons were and proceeded to get dressed and armed again.

“I’m Jennifer Keller, and I claim Rodney McKay,” the doctor spoke up next trying to look ten times more confident than she actually felt.

“The talkative one?” ‘Siri’ said with disdain. “You can have him. He’s not worth the trouble; he is never silent.”

“I have my ways of keeping him quiet. Maybe you just don’t know how to do it,” Keller said with all the bravado she could muster.

Ronon laughed softly behind them. He joined the group fully dressed and armed, and positioned himself right behind Amelia, keeping the submissive attitude.

‘Siri’ snickered humorlessly but nonetheless waved her hand to one of her subordinates to free him. McKay went for his clothes as soon as he was free, picked them up, and walked to the group to get dressed there.

“What happened to that one?” the Rector asked, taking into the bruised aspect of the Lt. Colonel.

“He can’t follow orders, Rector and must be convinced forcefully to do so,” ‘Siri’ answered coldly.

Cam could imagine the woman and her subordinates hitting him to disrobe him, while John fought against it. He could see his clothes were torn from where he stood. He went stiff with fear for a second, and breathing deeply, he took a step forward. He wanted to get John out of here and back home ASAP.

“Who is going to claim him?” Eve asked. The Lanteans were not worth the trouble, obviously. They fought; they had people to rescue them, people who came heavily armed; and if their planet and way of life was to survive, angering them was not the way. She had every intention of letting them go regardless of the veracity of the claim. She wasn’t going to tell them, though, they were powerful people who could offer powerful things if they had the right incentive.

Mitchell walked to the front of the group and spoke firmly, not letting his worry show, “I am.” John was tense and looking at the floor, looking terribly uncomfortable, exposed and, even though probably only Cam could see it, terrified.

“The man?” ‘Siri’ asked angrily. She was going to lose three good captures because the Rector was afraid of the Lanteans, but no way was she going to lose the one she liked to a man. “Men cannot make claims, Rector.”

Teldy intervened before things got bad. “Rector, it is our way to have male couples care for the children,” she said giving the impression that they were second class citizens – like the men of this planet – who provided a service to the women. “We will not renounce their services just because your dealer,” she pointed at ‘Siri’, “likes this one.”

Teldy’s anger and firm resolve convinced the Rector. She was sure the Lanteans would fight their way out if they refused to let the man go. This group hadn’t come alone, she was sure of it, as Teldy had contacted someone called Lorne on the communication device they carried. Reinforcements were on the planet ready to rescue their own.

Eve nodded, and the women guarding Sheppard moved to free him. ‘Siri’ refused to comply, though, and tried to fight it. “Rector, we must keep this one!”

“No, you cannot keep him,” Eve said firmly. “They are not alone. They used a communication device to talk to others on the planet. They’re heavily armed, and they possess the power of the Ancestors. They will rescue their own even if it means killing our women. We will not take such a risk because you wish to enjoy him.”

“As you wish, Rector,” ‘Siri’ said with disgust and fury. “We will not meet the quota, though,” she warned and stormed out of the Hall.

The remaining women freed Sheppard who immediately, and without looking at anyone, went for his clothes and got dressed in two seconds flat.

“May I ask what ‘quota’ she was talking about?” Teldy asked disturbed at the possibilities running around her head.

“The Genii provide protection to this planet. In exchange we provide soldiers,” Eve explained. “The babies we give up to them are trained to become Genii soldiers. Their population doesn’t grow fast enough.”

“What happens if you don’t meet the ‘quota’?” Teldy asked.

“They would stop giving their protection. We are known in the galaxy for providing help to those who wish children, and while we can hide them if needed, we are a population with many children, and therefore vulnerable. The Wraith would come,” Eve answered honestly.

“How much would you be willing to change your way of life to free yourselves from the Genii? Atlantis may offer you protection, but not under the current circumstances,” Teldy suggested. She was deeply disturbed by the situation, but maybe they could convince Eve to change it.

“I cannot make such a decision on my own. The Rectors of the three villages must meet for that, but I could take the offer to them,” Eve answered. “Of course, it all would depend on what Atlantis can offer us…”

Sheppard coughed telling Teldy that they should leave before someone changed their mind about letting them go so easily. The major nodded, and bid a goodbye to the Rector before leading the group out of the Hall and towards the gate.

They walked fast and silent with the only exception of Teldy’s short communication with Lorne to inform him about the situation.


	5. Rescue III

**Chapter 5: Rescue III**

They were met by the jumper only a click outside the village. John entered the jumper first and, without looking at anyone, walked directly to the pilot’s chair where Lorne was seated. The major relinquished the controls without a fight, seeing that his boss was in a very bad mood.

Lorne went to help settled everyone in the back compartment of the jumper while they waited for the other three members of the rescue team to arrive. As soon as he left the front part, the hatch closed behind him.

“Ouch!” Cam exclaimed having witnessed the scene.

“Sorry, Sir, it was my fault,” Teldy apologized to Mitchell. “I recommended Colonel Carter tell the truth which obviously wasn’t necessary.”

“Not your fault,” Cam disagreed. “You made the right call. We got lucky. The Rector was more afraid of us than the Genii. If we had had to deal only with the women from the selling ring we would’ve had to actually give some kind of evidence.”

“He’s right,” Ronon agreed. “You did great. Treating the Rector like your equal solidified that fear. Though, Amelia was the best,” he added smiling proudly at the end.

“Yeah, yeah, you have an aggressive girlfriend. Congratulations,” McKay said and Ronon glowed at him. “I would like to know when Kirk started dating Colonel Lemon boy, though. And since when does he like guys?”

“Rodney!” Teyla admonished while a bunch of voices exclaimed, “McKay!”

“Sorry,” he apologized. “I’m just… I don’t understand…”

“We’ve been together a while, McKay. Keeping it secret was a career-wise decision,” Cam answered. “Anything else, you should ask him, not me, and definitely not in a room full of people.”

“Sorry. I will, I mean I’ll ask him in private. It’s just… why didn’t he said anything? The Pentagon is full of stupid bigots, I get that, but he could have said something to us,” he complained pointing to Sheppard’s team.

Cam shrugged. He didn’t disagree per se, but he understood it wasn’t as easy as McKay made it look. He hadn’t told his team either.

Anyway, he was tired of looking at the closed hatch, so he knocked on it. “Open up or I’ll let Vala blow it up,” he shouted.

The hatch opened only half way; Cam went through it, and it closed again behind him.

“There goes nothing,” Teldy said. “Shit! I really don’t want to see them lose their jobs.”

“They won’t,” Lorne answered convinced.

“Of course not. Why would they? That bullshit of DADT was repealed for the Stargate Program some time ago,” McKay said.

Teldy still looked doubtful. “I don’t know… high profile; Sheppard is in charge of a lot of people… one of those stupid bigots at the Pentagon could have something to say about it.”

“Then O’Neill would take care of them,” Lorne answered with enough conviction that everyone looked at him with shocked curiosity.

Sighing frustrated at how slow people caught on these issues, he gestured at them to sit down, and he leaned on the hatch that separated them from the couple. “Story telling time,” he said.

“Once upon a time…” he joked. “I was out for dinner in an Italian restaurant with another guy, military too. It could have passed for a friendly dinner considering the place, but he stood up to go for another round of drinks and kissed me on his way past. I admit it was a little reckless on our part, but it was an area of the city the military people didn’t frequent. One guess: who comes through the door of the restaurant with a woman on his arm at that very same moment?”

“No! O’Neill, General O’Neill himself,” Teldy exclaimed worriedly, and Lorne nodded.

“I figured if I resign, I could convince him to forget the other guy… better one ruined career than two, right?” he continued. “So I go to his office next day, first thing, resignation letter in hand.”

“He didn’t accept it,” Ronon stated the obvious.

“Better. I had an appointment with him for midday. I had no idea what he wanted to talk about with me at the time…”

 

_“Lorne, you’re three hours early. Something urgent?” O’Neill asked without stopping his typing on his laptop._

_Lorne presented him with his resignation, and the General picked up the folded paper and made a show of reading it._

_“Must be Italian food,” he said cynically. “I’ve been feeling the need to retire all morning. I was blaming the paperwork, but maybe I was wrong.”_

_He then threw the letter directly into the paper shredder by his desk. “Now, the unpleasant business is over, Major. Sit down. We’ll have our meeting early seeing you’re already here.”_

 

“He then proceeded to explain to me that he was worried about some harassment cases that weren’t being reported because the victims could lose their jobs. He had wanted to meet with me because as a major I was high rank enough to be respected but low enough to be trusted, and as part of the community I had an insight he didn’t. He wanted me to give him a list of the bullies,” Lorne explained. “He was going to put together a mining operation on another planet, and he thought it could be the perfect assignment for them.”

“He sent the people harassing gays to a mining colony?” Keller asked shocked, and Lorne nodded and smiled. “He had planned it before catching you, he knew all along!”

“Yep,” the major answered simply. “Then, six months after he was promoted to Homeworld Command, he got DADT repealed for the Stargate Program, and built cases against the harassers.

Most came back from a yearlong posting mining Naquadah and Trinium to be arrested in the gate room.”

“Then Colonels Mitchell and Sheppard are safe, right?” Banks asked still unsure. She had never served directly under General O’Neill’s command as she had arrived to the SGC when Landry was already in charge.

The rear hatch of the jumper opened just as Banks was asking her question, surprising everyone enough to turn their attention directly to it. “Yes, they are,” Sam answered as she and her team entered the ship and closed the hatch again.

“Ma’am,” they all greeted her.

“Lorne, are you telling the restaurant tale again?” Sam asked amused. The major was still very grateful to Jack. Lorne shrugged trying not to let it show, and Sam smirked. “You know he knew who you were with, right?”

“No, I didn’t know that.”

“He figured,” Sam answered. “He still refuses to tell me who he was.”

“Not dating him anymore, but he’s on one of the ships and I think his CO is not so tolerant, ma’am; he doesn’t want to be outted,” Lorne told her.

“I know. Jack said you’re dating a botanist… don’t ask me how he knows, though. He has a knack for knowing who’s dating who.”

Lorne blushed slightly which told Sam her husband was right again. “I didn’t tell him about Mitchell, you know? I explained the situation and before I could tell him who, he cut me off, and simply told me Sheppard’s partner was on his way, and hung up on me.”

“General Jack is a very intuitive and smart man. I don’t know why you people are so surprised,” Vala reprimanded them.

“I hope you don’t call him that,” Banks said smirking in amusement.

“She does,” Sam contradicted making the other occupants of the ship groan.

“And we should leave,” she added knocking at the hatch separating them from the two pilots in the front side of the ship.

* * *

 

As soon as Cam entered the front side of the ship and the hatch closed behind him, he walked slowly to his partner, and kneeling by the pilot’s chair, hugged him tightly. Sheppard let his head rest on Cam’s shoulder, put his arms around the other man’s torso, and glued his body to his. Cam tightened his hold on John, offering the comfort he knew the other man needed.

“Sam’s convinced O’Neill will back us up. She should know her husband,” Cam told him softly. “You aren’t going to lose Atlantis. Even if I have to resign…”

“Not fair,” John answered very softly burying his head in Cam’s shoulder even more.

“Maybe. I don’t care.”

“I do,” Sheppard argued.

“Ok,” Cam answered and kissed John’s hair. “We’ll figure it out,” he promised and John nodded letting out a resigned sigh.

“Look at me, baby,” Cam asked sweetly.

“I know how much you hated being exposed to them, to us… and our private life out there too, for everyone to see,” he said understandingly knowing this was one of the biggest issues in Sheppard’s mind. He hated being exposed, vulnerable, to his captors, his subordinates, and his bosses because at the very least Sam, Landry, and O’Neill were going to get involved in it. His private life exposed for everyone to see and question or even judge.

“I know how afraid you were,” he added kissing his neck, because he knew John had actually been terrified of being sold as a sex slave for breeding purposes. The idea was horrific, to say the least, for anyone.

Sighing again, John lifted his head to look at his boyfriend, and Cam kissed him. It was soft, sweet, tender, and full of love. The comfort and love they both needed after months without seeing each other, and this incident.

They kissed and hugged each other for minutes, making the best of the time they had alone, not knowing when they’d get some privacy again; until they heard a knock on the hatch, signaling Sam’s arrival and their need to go back to Atlantis.

* * *

 

The hatch that had been providing privacy to the couple opened only seconds after Sam knocked on it. Carter and Vala went in to sit on the chairs behind the chairs already occupied by Sheppard and Mitchell.

In absolute silence, the entire rescue team made their way back on the city of the Ancestors.


	6. Return to Atlantis

**Chapter 6: Return to Atlantis**

Keller insisted on checking everyone out as soon as they arrived so everyone’s first stop was the infirmary. As soon as they were checked out Sheppard and Mitchell disappeared into Sheppard’s quarters.

Meanwhile Sheppard’s team, Vala, and Carter went for a very late lunch to the mess hall.

“Where’s Sheppard and Le-Mitchell?” McKay corrected midsentence when Ronon glowed at him.

“Let them be, Rodney, they haven’t seen each other in months,” Carter pointed out.

“Since his dad’s funeral,” Ronon said. “He disappeared the last day we were there, probably went to see him,” he explained.

“I can’t believe you’re so calm about it. I mean he could have told us, right? And what about Chaya, Larrin, Teer… his ex-wife?”

“Amelia explained to me that it’s a big deal in their military,” Ronon argued. “She also said you call that being bisexual, McKay. For the thousandth time: he didn’t sleep with Larrin!”

“Rodney, your alien friend is better versed in our Earth expressions than you,” Carter admonished sarcastically, and Rodney grunted something about that not being the point.

“Ronon, did you ask Amelia about it?” Teyla asked curious.

“I didn’t want to say something wrong and get them in trouble. I also wanted to know the right way to act. Sheppard is very private. I don’t want to offend him without knowing it,” Ronon explained.

Teyla nodded understandingly, “I wish you to teach me after lunch, Ronon. I do not wish to offend John either.”

Ronon grunted to accept Teyla’s plea, and Carter offered to help them by answering any questions they had.

“I can help too,” Vala added smiling suggestively and making Sam laugh.

“Yes, yes, tolerance and not offending Sheppard is great… but I’d really like to know why he never said anything to us? We are his team, he trusts us. They’ve been dating for months,” McKay complained. “I know it’s a big deal in the military but not in the Stargate Program, at least not so much… I mean Lorne doesn’t hide, he’s discreet but he doesn’t hide.”

“Though, I admit I was surprised by his story about O’Neill… didn’t expect him to be the one pushing for tolerance,” he added looking puzzled at that fact.

“Hey! Are you calling my husband a bigot, McKay?” Carter complained.

“To be honest, Sam, white, middle-aged, straightest straight guy ever, and military… yeah, I kind of assumed,” Rodney admitted.

“You know what they say about making assumptions…” Sam argued.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m an ass, and O’Neill is Mr. Tolerant and Mr. Progressive.”

“Hardly. You’re a bunch of savages. General Jack is one of the few civilized men on your planet,” Vala pointed out. “I envy Sam… strong, good stamina, civilized, open-minded…FUN… I’m sure he’s a lot of fun in bed,” she joked making Sam blush and laugh embarrassed.

“Too much information, way too much information,” McKay whined.

“You say that because you’re boring,” Vala mocked the scientist, and Ronon smirked agreeing with her.

“Hey! What do you know? Maybe I’m great, I’m a genius after all,” Rodney argued.

“Let’s leave everyone’s abilities in bed for the privacy of everyone’s lives,” Sam chastised them both. She also glared at them for good measure, only stopping when both looked contrite enough.

“Yeah, let’s go back to Sheppard not telling us that he’s been dating someone for months.”

“Sheppard’s been years hiding; I can’t see him changing his ways in a few months just to please you, McKay,” Ronon explained.

“Also, Rodney, Lorne is discreet without hiding here, but he’d be more careful if he was on Earth, and he’d be hiding if he wasn’t in the Stargate Program or if Jack wasn’t the Chief of Homeworld Command and so on top of it,” Sam argued.

“One thing Jack hates is bullies and secrets give them impunity. Until DADT is repealed for the entire Armed Forces, the protection the Program offers is limited, and he has to keep an eye on any non-straight servicemen or women – at least on those he knows about - to make sure they’re safe, that no one tries to harass them, push them around, or force them to accept an exile posting in some off-world base, or…”

“This is why he knew about John and Colonel Mitchell, as well as Lorne’s partner,” Teyla deduced. “He is good at guessing because he has to be good.”

“Yes. I think he has been doing it his entire career, or at least most of it,” Sam answered honestly.

Turning to look at Rodney, she explained John’s situation as best as she could, “John had been hiding his orientation since the moment he signed his commission to the Air Force when he was eighteen. Then he got court-martialed for trying to save a group of servicemen. Jack heard of him and wanted to transfer him to SGC, he in fact was going to be the fourth member of SG1 when Jack became a General, but the Atlantis Expedition was launched… I don’t think anyone ever told John that, though… Regardless of his promotion, and of Jack and Dr. Weir pushing to keep him here, General Landry doesn’t like him and I’m sure other people feel the same way, and they are very vocal about it… I think John lives in constant fear of someone taking Atlantis away from him.”

“He keeps his private life private for fear of losing Atlantis and with it all of you,” Sam explained waving her hand to point to the team. “He trusts you, Rodney, but if you want a secret to be a secret, the best way is to not tell anyone…”

“He’s been doing it for so long that now it’s second nature,” Vala added with saddened eyes. She hated to think that Cam, her friend, had been through the same.

“Samantha is right, Rodney. Give him time and he will explain everything to you,” Teyla reassured the scientist. “Do not forget he is very private; he does not like to be exposed or have his life laid bare for everyone to see. Surely what happened on the planet made him feel vulnerable and extremely uncomfortable. He needs time to assimilate it.”

Rodney nodded hopefully. He really hoped his friend would trust him enough to tell him about his love life with Colonel Lemon boy soon. He probably should stop thinking of him that way though, Sheppard wouldn’t appreciate the nickname.

* * *

 

“How about a hot shower and a nap?” Cam asked as soon as they entered John’s quarters.

His boyfriend nodded, and Cam helped him out of his clothes, and walked him to the bathroom and into the shower. “I’ll be there in a moment,” he added while he stripped himself. He then followed John into the shower stall.

Cam cleaned John carefully minding the bruises covering his body, and washed his hair tenderly. He felt John relax under his ministrations, his muscles going lax, and his eyes closing. “Let me,” he whispered in an almost unintelligible voice, and took the gel out of Cam’s hands.

Cam let him take care of him and clean him, but soon they were hugging and kissing under the water. Their bodies glued together, their arms around each other caressing their backs and shoulders.

“Okay, we better get out of here,” Cam said after a while, though he made no move to actually leave John’s embrace or the shower. John laughed, and kissed him again, this time more passionately.

Just like that, their kiss turned hot, and their embrace changed from one of comfort and love, to one of need, of ‘damn, I missed you like crazy. I need you.’

They left the shower and, without bothering to dry their bodies, they walked to the bed and collapsed on it.

Afterwards, they were still hugging each other, and touching, and kissing, but it was love, no desperation, no need, no lust involved… only pure and unadulterated love. Though, Cam couldn’t figure out how the hell both of them could fit on Sheppard’s hobbit-size bed when he barely fit alone.

It was then, that someone knocked at their door.

Cam disentangled himself from John, cursing the tiny bed when he almost fell to the floor butt first, making his lover laugh. He looked around the floor for a pair of pants.

“One second,” he yelled to the door when the annoying person who was interrupting them knocked again. He pulled the pants on, and opened the door.

“Sam?” he asked surprised but let her into the room, and the door closed behind her.

“Sorry,” she said waving her hand at her half naked friend, the clothes on the floor, and other general evidence of having interrupted the couple.

Even if the room was dark as only a small glow emanated from a lamp on the bedside table, she could still see all this, as well as Sheppard lying in bed completely covered with the sheets. His head was turned towards the door and the other two officers. However, he made no effort to join the conversation.

“I read the letter you gave me, and it turns out it’s not exactly for me. Well, it is for me, most of it… You should read it, both of you.” She gave him the letter, and started to turn around to leave, when she changed her mind.

“How the hell do you two fit in that tiny bed?” she asked her voice full of amusement, taking a chance at teasing her old friend.

“Honestly? Badly. Terribly. We don’t. I almost broke something just now, barely avoided hitting the floor,” Cam answered smiling at the woman.

“The guests’ quarters have bigger beds. You could move there during your visit,” Sam suggested. “John could requisition a bigger bed too,” she added glaring at man in question, though the smile softened the glare considerably. Sheppard smirked but didn’t answer in any other way.

“We’ll talk about it. There’s no real point at hiding anymore,” Cam answered looking calmer and more accepting of it than before.

“No, not really. If you’re professional and discreet, you’ll be okay. You really don’t have anything to worry about,” Sam tried to reassure them. “I’m not sure how Landry will take it, but Jack will have your backs. If this is really a problem for Landry, then Landry will be one with a problem because the rules back you up… and repealing DADT for the armed forces as a whole is the next step. The conservative guys will have to adapt, and for cryin’ out loud, we deal with aliens, we can’t have people in the Program with stupid issues like this one.”

“Thanks, Sam,” Cam answered honestly.

“Uhm,” John disagreed sitting up against the wall at the head of the bed. “Landry has a shitload of problems with me. We’ve had a few issues with military not wanting to serve with gays or not wanting to have a gay CO – Lorne is team leader and my XO. Granted, it’s an international contingent with many countries where gays can serve openly and civilians, so the problems have been few and easily solved by returning a couple of guys to Earth, but it could change when they know the Military Commander is bi, and Landry would love to use that against me.”

“If people have problems with that, and I’m sure very few will, then those people should be reassigned out of the Program because they really shouldn’t be dealing with alien species. If Landry tries to use it against you, the only thing he’ll get is a very angry boss,” Sam argued. “Jack has the support of the President and the IOA on this, John, and most of the people in charge of the departments are toeing the line. Some are probably doing it only because they realize they don’t have another option, but whatever the reason, they’re doing it.”

“I hope you’re right,” John said with an air of resignation.

“I am,” she answered firmly.

“Move to the quarters assigned to Cam, the bed is bigger… or get a couple of marines to move one of those bigger beds in here,” she ordered amused. “Enjoy your time off; I’ll make sure someone entertains Vala,” the Colonel smiled at them softly and bid them goodbye before she turned around and left the room.

The door closed behind her. Cam gave the envelope to John, took his pants off again, and went back to the bed. He sat down between John’s legs and rested his upper body on his lover’s chest, forcing John to cuddle with him. Not that John was going to resist, mind you.

“What time off?” John asked once they were settled comfortably against each other.

“Let’s open that letter and we may find out,” Cam suggested.

He was right. O’Neill had wrote Sam to tell her that Cam and Vala had a week minimum to stay on Atlantis seeing as Teal’c and Daniel were going to be very busy with something or other. Not very specific, but both Colonels agreed it probably had something to do with the General having yet to find something to entertain the other two members of SG1. He also explained what Sam had told them only minutes before and suggested she give John some time off to adapt to the new situation.

What made both officers laugh, though, were the messages directed to them at the bottom of the letter.

 

_Mitchell,_

_Take good care of Sheppard or I’ll kick your ass all the way from Atlantis to Earth and back, and then feed you to Todd. (Who gave a Wraith that name, for cryin’ out loud? That’s a name for a teddy bear or something, not a space vampire!)_

_J. O’Neill_

_Sheppard,_

_Take care of Mitchell or I’ll send you to Ba’al with a bow on your head._

_J. O’Neill_


	7. Jack VS Hank

**Chapter 7: Jack VS Hank**

While on Atlantis everyone was putting their efforts into rescuing the three male members of Sheppard’s team, on Earth a suspicious Major General decided to have a long talk with Hank Landry.

Mitchell’s fear had been genuine and Jack needed to be sure that the SGC was applying the equality rules properly. As far as he knew, everyone was respecting the rules and pushing for tolerance like he had ordered. However, the Ori, the Lucian Alliance, Ba’al and his clones, on top of the many enemies they’d found in Pegasus, were powerful distractions. He had kept a close eye on Caldwell because Jack knew he disagreed with the policy, but even he had seemed to follow the rules. Now, Jack was wondering if he should have kept a closer eye on Hank too.

Jack left Colonel Dixon in charge while he went to visit Hank. He wanted to talk to him before doing anything because they had been friends for over twenty years, and Jack didn’t want to think that Hank would have done something against this set of rules even if he didn’t like them.

“Hank, we need to talk,” Jack said as soon as the other General opened the door of his house to him. Hank let him in, and both sat in the living room.

“What brought you here, Jack? I don’t think you’re here just to see how fast my leg is healing,” Hank commented once he was settled with his broken leg resting high on a chair.

“How it’s going with the repeal of DADT and the equality policies? I know they’ve been in effect for two years, but now the war against the Ori is over, our only pressing matters are the Lucien Alliance and Ba’al’s clones. We’ve gone back to our primary objective: exploration, scientific advancement, and making friends…” Jack started talking waving his hands around wildly as if to say it simply was the time to check on it.

“I don’t understand what brought this up, Jack?”

“Let’s say I feel the need to check how things are going,” Jack answered simply giving Landry a hard look.

Hank signed knowing that the other General was absolutely serious about this issue. “Jack, you knew my personal opinion when you pushed for these rules, but I’m toeing the line and playing by the rules you set. I have to admit, I’m getting used to the idea. It no longer bothers me like it did before.”

“Yeah? Then why is Mitchell so afraid of the repercussions of getting out of the metaphorical closet, Hank? Why was he so worried about Sheppard?”

Hank laughed quietly and shook his head in disbelieve. “C’mon, Jack, Mitchell isn’t gay. Sheppard could be… but Mitchell isn’t gay.”

“Hank, Mitchell is gay, Sheppard is bisexual, and they are a couple. They’ve been together at least since the Ancients kicked the expedition out of Atlantis a year ago,” Jack told him.

“Really?” Hank asked genuinely surprised.

“Yep.”

“You sure?” Hank repeated shock obvious on his face.

“One hundred percent,” Jack answered.

“Okay. That’s a shock,” the other man admitted. “How did you know?”

“Not relevant. The important thing is that something happened in Atlantis and I had to out them…” Jack started explaining the situation of Sheppard’s capture in Pegasus.

“Sheppard’s team gets captured every other week, Jack. True, this time was a little different, but are you sure it was necessary to send Mitchell and Vala to Pegasus?”

“Sam thought Mitchell was the best option. I sent Vala along because she’s a great trader and I didn’t want Teyla to go. I thought it was too much of a risk,” Jack explained.

“So… Mitchell and Sheppard? Really?” Hank asked honestly surprised by the revelation.

“Yep.”

“And you’re here because…?”

“Like I said, Mitchell was honestly afraid of the repercussions that being ‘out’ would have on him and Sheppard,” Jack repeated.

“So, Jack, you’re here to make sure I can deal with them professionally and follow your rules?” Hank asked bluntly and Jack nodded mutely.

“Look, Jack, I don’t like Sheppard. I’ve never made a secret of it. But it has nothing to do with his personal life and everything to do with his attitude as a soldier,” he explained. “He’s too much like you. If I can be honest, I really would hate having you under my command.”

Jack laughed at his old friend’s comment. He knew it; his style and Hank’s were extremely different; they would kill each other if that were the case. “Yeah, I know that. I’d probably drive you crazy.”

“Yes, you would. Sheppard has your worst traits and lacks the benefit of us knowing each other for years.”

Jack nodded; he could accept that. “What about this new information? How is this going to affect your professional relationship with Sheppard and Mitchell?”

“It’s not going to,” Hank answered honestly. “I can deal with it. Like I said, I’m getting used to it; it doesn’t bother me like it used to. I don’t want to know what they do with their free time… but I’m okay with it.”

“Good. I promised them that this will have NO repercussions, and you know I keep my promises,” Jack said firmly. The threat was clear; if Hank couldn’t deal with it, he’d have to deal with Jack.

“I also think these two being out of the closet may help other people feel safer. If the lower ranks see two Lt. Colonels in two very prominent positions conducting a relationship with normality and with the support of the brass, they’ll feel safer coming out. Secrets of this kind breed harassment scandals, Hank, and emotional and psychological issues of all kinds that result in reckless behavior and, in our line of work, it can and often means death. I really don’t want that kind of shit in my command,” the Chief of Homeworld Command explained.

“I understand, Jack. I don’t want anyone in my base threatened or harassed regardless of the reason. I wasn’t comfortable with the idea of gays serving in the military, but I’ve gotten used to it. You’ve proved me wrong, they’re just as capable as any other soldier, and they’re just as professional,” Hank admitted to his old friend.

“I’m not you, mind you, I really, really don’t want to think about what they do off the clock.”

“I don’t want to know what they do either, Hank, just like I don’t want to know what you do,” O’Neill pointed out. “Frankly, the only sex life that concerns me is mine. Everyone else’s is not my business and I don’t want to know.”

Jack refrained from telling Hank that gays had been serving in the military since the military was invented, they just hid – _What did he think they had done? Gays weren’t invented yesterday!_ -, and concentrated on making his point.

“Yeah, I don’t really want to know what you get up to either. I do have your wife under my command, you know?” Hank agreed with his old friend.

After his talk with Hank, Jack went back to the SGC confident that the other General could follow the rules imposed in the Stargate Program about tolerance concerning the different possible sexual orientations, and therefore reasonably sure that Hank won’t be using this against Mitchell or Sheppard. He’ll keep a closer eye on the issue from now on, though, just to be on the safe side.


	8. New Bed

**Chapter 8: New Bed**

Back in Atlantis, in Sheppard’s quarters, the couple was still snuggled together in John’s itty bitty bed when dinner time came around. This meant that they were mostly one on top of the other, and Cam’s body was starting to feel numb under his lover’s weight. John looked skinny, but he was pure muscle which made him very heavy.

“John, I can’t move, and I’m hungry,” Cam whined and pouted for good measure.

“I suppose we could get up, shower, and go to the mess. Rodney is gonna interrogate me sooner or later. If I leave it too long, he’ll come through that door without even knocking.”

“That’s a scary thought,” Cam agreed.

Reluctantly, John got up and walked to the bathroom. Cam followed him as soon as he could actually move his limbs Showered, dressed, and having straightened the room, they left for the mess hall looking for food.

“We’re moving to my quarters after dinner, John. There’s no way we can spend a week of vacation sleeping in that miniature you call a bed,” Cam told him in a low voice. By now everyone in Atlantis probably knew about them, but they liked their privacy and he wasn’t going to give the Lanteans anymore material to feed their gossip network that they already had.

John nodded, “okay.”

“And we need supplies,” Cam added waving his eyebrows suggestively.

“Infirmary,” Sheppard answered. “There’s a cabinet without a lock in the nurses break room. They keep it stocked with basic supplies, but no one monitors who takes what. No one knows what you use unless you want something specific and need to talk to the nurses or a doctor.”

“Good. I don’t feel like asking Keller for lube,” the other man answered, and John smirked horrified at the idea.

* * *

 

The couple arrived to the mess to find McKay, Keller, Teyla, Vala, and Ronon already having dinner. They picked up their food, and walked towards them. Though, John was still feeling nervous and it was obvious to him Cam wasn’t feeling any better, he could see his people were curious but not disturbed by the revelation about their Military Commander’s life style.

“Guys,” John greeted them and sat down. Cam smiled at John’s friends in greeting and sat down beside him.

“Sheppard, Mitchell,” Ronon greeted them with a knowing smirk. “Had fun?”

Sheppard choked on the water he was drinking, while Mitchell glared at the Satedan with a mixture of shock, embarrassment, and amusement.

Teyla slapped Ronon on the arm closer to her. “Ronon, we agreed to not embarrass them.”

“Sorry, couldn’t resist,” the big Satedan answered completely unapologetically.

Seeing that John’s friends were accepting of the situation – comfortable enough to tease him even -, Cam decided to join in Ronon’s fun. “Yes, Ronon, thanks for asking. Sadly, Sheppard’s bed is ridiculously small.”

John glared at him. “Traitor.”

Cam just laughed. “Oh, c’mon, John… Look at McKay’s face… totally worth it.”

“Hey! Lemon Boy!”

Exclamations of “Rodney!” and “McKay!” were heard loud and clear all around the table.

“Okay, okay, I won’t call him that… Just don’t tell me what you get up to in your room,” McKay conceded.

“Please, tell us,” Vala contradicted the physicist with a very suggestive voice.

“I only said his bed is small, McKay. I didn’t really offer any dirty details or details of any other kind, in fact,” Cam answered. This time he was glaring at the man, hard, trying to urge him to be more respectful. John had had a really hard time in the past due to his bisexuality starting with his father’s threats of throwing him out of the house; the last thing he needed was McKay saying something stupid. He needed to know that he had the support of his friends who were more like family than his own blood family.

McKay seemed to notice that the Colonel was sending a very clear warning, either that or he noticed Sheppard tensing in his chair, because he looked appropriately chastised and nodded.

Vala pouted when no one told her the dirty details, but Cam just smiled at her thankful for her support, and the ex-pirate smiled brightly at her friend.

“So… How long have you been together?” the scientist asked now seemingly curious about their relationship.

“Uhm… We hooked up when the Ancients kicked you out,” Cam answered. “It wasn’t very serious at first. He got two weeks off after Sam arrived in Atlantis; that’s when things got serious.”

“He went to Earth for his leave. I remember it, he was quite excited with his vacation,” Teyla commented with a soft smile.

John groaned. His team was resolute to embarrass him one way or another.

“Wait! You were excited about seeing little ol’ me?” Cam teased his boyfriend. He was pleased with the news, his smile serving to take the sting out of the jab.

“Nope,” John denied it with a playful smile that said exactly the opposite. “I was excited to fly the new version of the 302s. You had promised me a ride, remember?”

“See, McKay, that’s what I call a good and proper date. A beer in the mess hall is not so glamorous,” Sam commented casually joining them at the table. She settled her tray on it, and sat down.

“So exciting! Did you do fun things in the cabin?” Vala asked in a downright dirty voice.

“NO!” the couple in question shouted mortified and bright red at the same time.

Vala looked at them thoughtfully, and concluded, “Oh, in the locker room then!”

They simultaneously groaned and glared unsuccessfully at the alien woman. Ronon laughed loudly and high-fived Vala, clearly the Satedan liked Vala’s brand of humor.

Ever the diplomat, Teyla interceded to save the shy dark haired colonel she called a friend, “I am sure it was a romantic date.”

“Not like McKay’s,” Ronon added. “Beer in the mess hall. That’s not a good first date. First dates include candles, a nice dinner, and walking her to her quarters,” he lectured the scientist.

McKay shrugged. “I didn’t set that date up. Jennifer did,” he defended himself. “How the hell do you know that anyway?”

“Lorne told me. I wanted to do right by Amelia,” the Satedan answered.

“Thanks for your concern, Ronon,” Keller said smiling. “I asked him out and the beer was my idea.”

“Our second date involved dinner on one of the balconies. It’s not a fighter plane, but I would probably pass out in one of those,” the doctor added with a laugh.

“McKay too,” Ronon grunted making everyone at the table, except Rodney, laugh.

The rest of dinner was spent mostly teasing the newly discovered couple in a friendly manner, and Rodney. They also extracted some more information about them like how the first date had indeed involved dinner followed by a movie in Cam’s apartment. Though, when asked, neither of them could tell which movie. Vala had claimed they probably got distracted as soon as they settled on the couch and Sheppard’s blushing had confirmed the ex-pirate’s deduction. They had in fact got distracted as soon as the DVD started, and by the time the movie ended they were both half naked and making out on the couch.

Once they were done the group parted ways with most of them going to bed. Cam and John did a quick run to the infirmary on their way to Sheppard’s quarters where they planned to grab some clothes for the man before moving to Cam’s quarters.

However, when they arrived at Sheppard’s room, they found a bigger bed where the tiny little one should have been. On top of it, they found Cam’s bag and a note from Lorne explaining that Teldy, Vala, and Mehra had roped him into moving the bed. He also assured John that he had Colonel Carter’s authorization, and apologized for whatever was in the brown paper bag Vala had ordered him to leave for them. The aforementioned bag held a box of condoms and a bottle of lube with a sticky note telling them to ‘enjoy’ and tell her ‘the dirty details’ in the morning.

“We aren’t telling her any dirty details!” John warned. Yet, he was smiling in appreciation of the woman’s gesture and humor.

“Don’t worry, she teases me about it but she would never embarrass us or anything. Kind of like Ronon,” Cam assured the other man.

“Good.”

“Now come here, we have a new, much bigger bed to Christen,” Cam told him walking deliberately towards John.

“Christen?” he made a face of displeasure at the word choice.

“Okay. We’ll test its endurance,” Cam corrected. “The Military Commander of Atlantis shouldn’t sleep on a bed that could break any minute. We need to test it to make sure it’s safe,” he added suggestively standing toe to toe with John and grabbing him by his jacket.

“Thoroughly,” Sheppard agreed with a lustful smile. “Exhaustively,” he added after a short but wet kiss. “Conscientiously,” another wet, openmouthed kiss, “intensely.” With the next one, the tip of his tongue darted out and teased Cam’s mouth, “fiercely…”

“Uhm Uhm,” the other colonel agreed deepening the kisses and throwing his boyfriend on the bed.


	9. Goodbye

**Chapter 9: Goodbye**

Their week off passed way too quickly for their liking, and sooner than they wanted they were saying goodbye in the privacy of Sheppard’s quarters.

The couple was hugging each other tightly; their bodies glued to each other, their hands on each other’s backs under their shirts caressing freely, their faces on each other’s shoulder breathing in the scent of their partner. The silence was comfortable but sad as both men were feeling the weight of their imminent separation.

“I’ll miss you, baby,” Cam said affectionately.

“Me too,” John answered in a whisper.

“I love you, John,” Cameron confessed for the first time. Though both knew it already and Cam’s tender caring for John’s wellbeing during this last incident with Pegasus’ crazy aliens, and the aftereffects of it, was evidence enough, saying it out loud still felt like jumping from a cliff.

“I love you too,” John said so softly the other man had a hard time hearing him.

“I know,” Cam answered, and tightened his hold on John even more.

Almost synchronized, they reached for each other’s lips in a deep, exploratory, and loving kiss. Cam’s right hand traveled to John’s hair to dig its fingers in it, and the man responded in kind mimicking the movement.

A startled cry broke their kiss, though neither man let the other go. They turned to the source of the noise and found McKay’s shocked and horrified face.

“You’re late. Sam sent me to find you,” McKay croaked as best as he could.

“Ever heard of knocking, McKay?” Cam said annoyed.

“Uhm… yeah, yeah, sorry… I was distracted… work to do and all that,” he said pointing to his tablet.

“We aren’t late,” Sheppard argued. He was sure they still had five minutes to get to the control room.

“You’re late,” Rodney contradicted his team leader. “Sam’s waiting for you and I find you having goodbye sex!”

“We’re fully clothed, McKay,” Cam pointed out irritated with the scientist. “And I’m sure we aren’t late.”

“You may be sure but you’re wrong. You’re late and you’re wasting more time arguing with me,” McKay repeated as if the other man was stupid. “Clothes or no clothe, that was some serious make-out session.”

“One you wouldn’t have seen if you had bothered knocking,” Sheppard pointed out angrily.

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll remember to knock next time… though, I don’t think you’d have heard,” the scientist answered. “C’mon, move, the crazy woman was already in the control room touching everything,” he whined.

Reluctantly, the couple broke their embrace, though Cam grabbed John’s hand in his for one last squeeze before picking up his bag. He tilted his head towards the door silently asking John if he was ready, and with his affirmative nod, both pilots walked past the scientist into the corridor. They made their way to the control room slower than McKay would have liked – the man was probably worried about what Vala could do in the control room – but the pilots didn’t care as much.

In the gate room, they found the rest of Sheppard’s team, Vala, and Sam smirking at the couple, obviously finding their situation hilarious. John couldn’t blame them. Cam’s hair was out of place and he was wearing a stupid grin giving away what they had been doing. He knew he probably looked worse.

“You both ready?” Sam asked amused pointing to her watch with one finger. They were late - ten minutes late - which may sound ridiculous for many people but for two career military guys like them and Sam it was a lot.

“We aren’t late,” John argued again. He checked his watch to prove it, and for the first time noticed that they were indeed late, so he looked at Sam apologetically.

“You were late, and you didn’t even notice,” Ronon said laughing. “Man, you got it bad, Shep!”

Sheppard turned bright red and glared at Ronon. Teyla slapped Ronon’s arm with the back of her hand reprimanding him for teasing their friend. While John had adapted to his relationship with Cameron being public, he still turned into the shyest little boy the moment it was mentioned.

Carter made a signal to Chuck to dial the gate, and said her goodbyes to her two ex-team mates. Vala hugged John tightly making him a little uncomfortable, still he hug her back. She was crazy but fun, and she was genuinely happy for them.

Ronon hugged both Vala and Cam, and Teyla offered the Athosian traditional embrace to both too.

“Take care of Mitchell,” Ronon told Vala who smiled and retorted with an order of her own. “I will, but you take care of Sheppard.”

Ronon nodded. “We will,” Teyla added.

Soon, the gate opened and the two members of SG1 crossed the event horizon back to the Midway Station, and then Earth.

Sheppard turned to Sam and asked, “No one wanted to leave?” He had told the Colonel that he wanted to give the military contingent one opportunity to leave if they weren’t comfortable with him as their CO anymore. He didn’t want people he couldn’t trust in Atlantis.

“Nope,” Sam answered honestly. After arguing with Sheppard for an hour about the issue, she had finally agreed to gather the entire contingent to make the offer if only to prove to him that no one would leave. She had been right, no one had wanted to leave Atlantis to return to Earth, even though she hadn’t told them that the offer had a catch. When she had informed Jack of it, he had told her that those who chose to leave would be leaving the Program, but he had ordered her not to tell them as he wanted to know their decisions were honest.

Ronon and Teyla smiled at him reassuringly. “Maybe we should go to the mess hall for lunch,” Teyla suggested.

“Good idea. I’m hungry,” McKay agreed. “You should do something with your hair. It gives away what you were doing in your room,” he teased John.

“Kissing, McKay, it’s called kissing,” Sheppard hissed blushing again.

“More like heavy make out session,” Rodney contradicted. “There wasn’t air between you two.”

“Hugging and kissing then,” Sheppard fired back.

“You were late for a kiss and a hug? You’re getting soft, Sheppard,” Ronon teased John making him blush even more than before.

“So he says, the man who walks hand in hand with his girlfriend,” Teyla defended John by teasing Ronon and exposing his sensitive side. “I have been told the correct term your people use is ‘whipped’,” she told Sam in a fake whisper, loud enough for the others to hear.

The Earthlings smirked amused, while Ronon grunted. “So is Sheppard!”

“Yeah, but he doesn’t see Cam as often as you see Amelia,” Sam pointed out, joining forces with Teyla to defend the crazy-haired Lt. Colonel.

Ronon groaned and glowered but let the teasing go as they all walked to the mess hall for lunch. The others laughed at the big Satedan.

Sam squeezed Sheppard’s shoulder in support as they were walking. She knew very well how hard separation was. John smiled at her thankful for the support.

Life went on for the Military Commander of Atlantis, even if his well-guarded secret had been exposed to the general public, and if Chuck was making some good money with the bets around the aforementioned Lt. Colonel’s love life.


	10. Earth

**Chapter 10: Earth**

Upon their arrival on Earth, Vala and Cam were received by General O’Neill, who ordered them to their check-ups and then to General Landry’s office for debriefing. In no time, they were in the General’s office with both O’Neill and Landry, who was seated in his chair with his crutches placed beside him.

Cam tensed as soon as he saw Landry. “Relax, Mitchell,” he heard O’Neill order and the colonel did so slightly.

Landry gestured for them to sit down in the visitors’ chairs, while O’Neill propped his hip against the desk.

“I was told the rescue was a success?” Landry asked for a report in an oblique way.

“Yes, sir. Major Teldy was right, telling the truth was the right decision. Lying to the women in charge of the ring would have been very dangerous for everyone involved,” Cam reported. “We got lucky, though, the Rector was more afraid of us than the Genii so she didn’t argue against the claims.”

“Yeah, I already read Carter’s report, Colonel,” Landry answered. “I’m more worried about their wellbeing. They were captured to become sex slaves for the sake of impregnating women which is frankly a very disturbing thought.”

“They weren’t harmed, sir. None of them was forced to do anything…” the Colonel trailed off unable to finish the sentence.

“The report said Sheppard was covered in bruises,” Landry contradicted.

“He resisted them at every turn. It’s who he is, sir,” Cam agreed.

“Superficial bruises are to be expected. I know I would’ve been black and blue. Sheppard is a stubborn son of a bitch,” O’Neill said sounding almost proud of the Lt. Colonel and his stubbornness.

Cam and Vala nodded agreeing with the General’s assessment of the situation. “That’s true,” Landry added. “What about Ronon and McKay?”

“Ronon is fine; quite proud of Bank’s aggressiveness when she claimed him. As for McKay, he seemed fine too, sirs,” Cam answered.

“Good,” O’Neill said. “How about being public? How did Sheppard take it?”

“Uhm...” Cam hesitated not sure of how he should answer that particular question.

“Honestly and off the record,” O’Neill offered, and glared at Hank who nodded in acknowledgement of the unvoiced order.

“Not well, at first. He is very private and his life was exposed to everyone in the rescue team and therefore, to the entire expedition. Nothing is a secret there for long, sirs. This means coming out to the entire Program because there’s a lot of traffic between Atlantis and the SGC, and nothing stops the rumor mill in this Program. He was also very worried about the professional repercussions. He doesn’t want to lose Atlantis.”

“I expected as much,” O’Neill answered. “That city is his home and it responds to him in ways it doesn’t respond to anyone.” While Hank looked at him in surprise, Cam and Vala obviously knew this.

“I’ll say this one more time, for the last time: this will have NO repercussions on your careers, or postings,” O’Neill reassured the other man, and glared at Hank for good measure. Hank nodded mutely; he knew when O’Neill was giving an order that could end his career if he disobeyed it.

“Yes, sir,” Cam answered relieved.

“Good,” O’Neill replied simply. “You said Sheppard took it hard at first, how about later? Did you two adapt to being public? Was the rumor mill too bad on Atlantis?”

“Well, everyone knew in less than 24 hours, sir, but everyone seemed fine with it. Surprised, though, everyone was very surprised. Most people bought into McKay’s stupid Kirk theory, so they never considered he could have a…”

“Boyfriend,” Vala supplied when Mitchell didn’t seem to know how to end the sentence.

“A relationship,” Mitchell corrected. “Sure, sir, they were surprised he’s bisexual, but mostly they were stunned that he actually had a relationship rather than a long string of one night stands. I don’t think McKay really understands John in this area, sir.”

“Don’t know how anyone could believe John is Kirk!” Vala exclaimed while making a face of half confusion, half disgust.

“McKay is pretty clueless, Vala,” O’Neill commented. “Did Sam tell you about the very awkward conversation she had with him when she arrived on Atlantis about their ‘mutual attraction’?” he asked with an amused smirk and drawing quotes on the air with his fingers.

“Yes, she did. Hilarious,” Vala agreed. “He was shocked when she told him about your marriage. Ronon promised to send a copy of the video from the security camera. He said it was hilarious.”

“Lorne sent me a copy a while back. It’s one of the most hilarious things I’ve seen in a while,” Jack answered smiling evilly.

“I’d pay good money to see that,” Cam commented.

“Honestly, me too,” Hank agreed with the colonel. 

“I may let you watch someday, kids.”

“Anyway, back to the issue at hand, people. Everyone was surprised but there weren’t other problems, right?” Jack asked both SG1 team members.

“No. Everyone was accepting of it and most people were happy for John,” Vala answered. “Some were jealous, though. John is a much desired bachelor, he probably doesn’t even notice because the poor baby never sees it coming, but he gets a lot of offers.”

“Is that going to be a problem?” Jack asked Vala.

“No, gosh, no, it’s healthy jealousy or envy… Cam is a very popular guy now just because he managed to get John and no one can figure out how he did it,” Vala explained showing the levity of the issue with her bubbly nature.

“I asked him out,” Cam deadpanned. They all glared at him doubtful it could have been so easy. “Really. I just asked him out, point blank, no subtlety. He never notices when someone is trying to seduce him; he responds better to honesty.”

“Makes sense,” Jack commented casually, but Cam noticed that the General understood Sheppard better than he let on, and his words were a mere reflection of it.

“So… No issues, problems, troubles, hurdles…” O’Neill pushed.

“Nope,” Vala answered convinced of the veracity of it.

“I think I caught Chuck running a book about it. I’m not sure what the bet was about, but I didn’t tell J-Sheppard. Don’t do it, sir,” Cam added slightly embarrassed by it.

“Wedding dates, sex in the jumper, who will lose his pants next time you’re captured…” Jack answered with a smirk and an eye role. People in the Program made bets about pretty much anything. “I’ve put my money on Sheppard, with your record everyone is betting on you.”

Cam groaned embarrassed, and croaked, “Wedding dates? Sex in the jumper? Damn! Don’t tell John, he’d have a heart attack!”

“I won’t tell him. Especially after the conversation I had with Carter about giving the military contingent the option of leaving if they didn’t want to serve under his command,” O’Neill said. “Did you know about it?”

“Yes, sir. Sheppard was worried some people may not want to serve under his command, and he doesn’t want to have anyone there he can’t trust or have any doubts about trusting,” Cam explained.

“Yes. Trust in Pegasus is a must, which is why I allowed it. I’m happy to see no one came back,” Jack agreed. “I ordered Carter not to tell anyone this, but had anyone chose to come back to Earth they would have been booted from the Stargate Program and send somewhere else.”

“Really, sir? I thought they would have been posted here or to one of the ships, or something,” Cam said a little surprised still.

Jack shook his head. “If this is an issue, they probably shouldn’t be dealing with alien species,” the General said firmly, and Hank nodded by his side well aware of the not-so-subtle warning. No one could accuse Jack O’Neill of being too subtle.

“Well, seeing as everyone is fine, you’re both dismissed. SG1 has a mission scheduled for two days from now, so go, rest, make sure your geeky team mate is still alive rather than buried by his own books,” Jack ordered humorously.

“Yes, sir,” Cam answered formally, and sincerely grateful for the General’s support, he added, “Thank you, sir.”

“See you soon, General Jack,” Vala said smiling happily. “Goodbye General Ha-Landry,” she corrected her words midsentence when Landry glared at her.

Jack smirked, amused by the alien’s antics. “Loosen up, Hank.”


	11. Midway

**Chapter 11: Midway**

Life went on, and it wasn’t until the Midway Station was destroyed that the couple saw each other again.

Cam had been on a mission with Vala and Daniel off-world when the SGC was attacked by the Wraith, so at his return, Teal’c sat him down in the privacy of his on-base quarters and explained the situation. He told him they had lost contact with Midway Station, and that Sheppard had been in it at the time. Cam thanked the Jaffa for his consideration, and asked to be left alone for a while.

After an entire night of tossing and turning desperately worried about his boyfriend, he had finally given up on sleeping and left his room to find some coffee. He found Teal’c standing guard by his door, sitting on the hard cement floor, meditating.

Vala and Daniel hadn’t left him alone either. He had found himself surrounded by SG1 in a supportive family way. Daniel had let slip that even General O’Neill had called to ask how he was feeling.

Having his friends’ support had helped him immensely, and Cam was terribly grateful to them. He didn’t start feeling better until he saw John’s face on the screen of one of the computers in the control room of the SGC barely five minutes before gating to another planet for a mission over a week later.

* * *

 

John left his jumper behind and walked towards the showers area of the Daedalus with Ronon by his side. He knew the SGC had been secured, but he didn’t know anything about Cam. He’d spent a week inside the jumper wondering if Cam had been there at the time, if the Wraith had hurt or killed him.

“How… Was…” John hesitated not knowing how to ask what he desperately needed to know.

“Mitchell was off-world during the attack. He’s fine,” Ronon answered anyway. The big Satedan squeezed his shoulder to show his understanding of John’s feelings, and his support.

They were still making their way to the locker rooms, when Caldwell demanded Sheppard’s presence on the bridge through the ship’s PA system.

On the bridge, a somewhat uncomfortable Caldwell told him that he had a call from the SGC. “SG1 is about to gate out. You have five minutes,” he said abruptly.

Sheppard sat in Major Marks’ place at Caldwell’s right feeling rather awkward and observed by everyone in the bridge, and pushed the button to open the channel. To his relief, Cam appeared on screen looking healthy and as relieved as he felt.

“Hey,” Cam greeted him with a smile and a wave of his hand.

Sheppard waved back, “hey.”

“Just wanted to see with my own eyes that you didn’t get blown up to smithereens with the Midway,” Cam said humorously. However, John could see the real fear and deep worry that plagued him for days in his blue eyes.

“I’m fine. I was tempted to kill Kavanagh and Lee to shut them up, but I survived,” John answered in a reassuring voice full of a levity he didn’t feel.

“I didn’t know you were off-world,” he confessed softly after a few seconds of tense silence letting his lover know he had been as terrified as him.

“Sorry,” Cam answered smiling slightly to show his sympathy.

Again silence descended on the couple, though this time it felt less tense as both now knew the other was safe.

Almost a minute later, Cam spoke again, this time hoping to imbue enough humor in their conversation to reassure both of them. “I’m glad you didn’t kill Kavanagh. General O’Neill and Teal’c have a competition to see who can make him faint more times; they’re tied 3-3. I don’t think they’d have appreciated losing their toy.”

John laughed sincerely amused at the idea – he hoped it was true and not only a joke – and told him that Kavanagh fainted when he faced the Wraith. Cam smiled, amused by the ease with which the scientist fainted, but didn’t say anything.

The dialing sequence started, and John could hear the noises made by the stargate, and the technician’s voice calling out the ‘chevron encoded’ catchphrase. “I have to go,” Cam said apologetically.

John nodded understanding but sad, obviously not ready for a new separation yet again. Cam didn’t feel any better. He decided they needed something to look forward, even if it was something small.

“I’ll see you soon. Until then email me,” Cam ordered with a small smile.

“Okay,” John answered. “See you soon.”

“Hey, John, try to get more than ten words,” Cam teased him with a smirk as Walter called the fifth chevron.

“I can get ten words without problems,” John deadpanned.

“Yeah, Mensa-guy, you can, but make sure they actually form proper sentences,” Cam pushed a little.

“I will, brainless jock,” Sheppard mocked him while giving him a sarcastic but affectionate smirk.

“I love you too, math geek,” Cam fired back. He waved once more to the screen, and cut the link off as Walter’s voice told them the last chevron was locked.

Sheppard felt slightly awkward at hearing Cam declare his love in a video conference that was most likely being recorded and in the middle of the control room of the SGC surrounded by people, while he was on the Daedalus’ bridge also surrounded by people. He felt like he was being watched, as if all of them were focusing their entire attention on him and his conversation with Cam. Conversely, he also felt happy, and more relaxed and secure in their relationship than he had ever felt. He was glad Cam didn’t want to hide because he was tired of hiding too.

Since coming out in Atlantis, and having his team’s support, he’d discovered he was no longer happy hiding in the shadows or stealing moments here or there. He wanted more, he wanted the real deal. If it meant he had to deal with some homophobic bastards then he’d deal with them, they’d deal with them together.

Through their email exchange, Cam had related his debriefing with O’Neill and Landry about his visit to Atlantis, and he had pointed out that O’Neill was pushing for tolerance forcefully. They should be safe; they had SG1 to cover their backs on Earth, and his team and Carter on Atlantis. Admittedly, this didn’t stop him from feeling uncomfortable around Earth-based military personnel, especially officers who out-ranked him, like Caldwell or Ellis. At least he felt safe enough to act confident about the situation. You know, fake it until you make it.

Caldwell coughed interrupting his musings, and John shook his head and stood up. He smirked at the Colonel, “Thank you, Sir. Marks.”

“You’re welcome, Colonel,” Marks answered politely.

Caldwell nodded. “Glad to help, Sheppard. Now please go have a shower, you’re stinking up my ship.”

“Yes, Sir,” Sheppard answered with a smirk.

“Oh, and don’t kill Kavanagh. O’Neill and Teal’c do have a competition; the first one to reach five will get a big pile of cash.”

“Got it,” Sheppard smirked amused and did his way out of the bridge with Ronon in tow.

“You ok, Sheppard?” Ronon spoke for the first time since they arrived to the bridge.

“Yeah,” he answered with a small but honest smile. He was better than ok, he was quite happy.

“Good.”

“I’m a little surprised with how well Caldwell took that… you know, Cam and I… I kind of expected something else,” he confessed to the Satedan.

“Teal’c said General O’Neill made clear that ‘not taking it well’ was career suicide,” Ronon told him. “He’s pushing to make the rules work. You and Mitchell are a good example.”

“Uhm,” John shrugged. Maybe Caldwell didn’t like it and he was only faking it, but if O’Neill had really made that clear, then he had no reason to worry about it. If Caldwell didn’t like it, he knew better than to show it, and he and Cam were safe.

* * *

 

They were greeted in Atlantis by a very relieved Sam, and some other very happy ladies. Banks and Keller were really happy to see their respective boyfriends, and Teyla hugged Sheppard tightly. “We are very pleased to see you are all fine,” she told them.

“Chuck is taking bets on when you’ll say it back, just so you know, John,” Sam teased him revealing that his not-private-at-all conversation with Cam on the Daedalus had indeed reached Atlantis.

“Uhm… What makes him think I hadn’t already?” John answered smirking euphoric with their return home. Though, some of them looked stunned, no one commented on his admission.

“In public you haven’t,” Sam contradicted. Obviously, she wasn’t surprised by his comment at all, and was even comfortable enough to tease him a little. Maybe Cam had emailed her and told her more about their relationship. He probably had complained about his extremely short emails or his very noticeable lack of social and romantic skills.

“Don’t put money on that,” Sheppard told her. “It’s not happening. I caught one of the scientists betting on what we might have done in the jumper when we took it to the Mainland while he was here. The last thing I want is to contribute to the already horrible rumor mill of the city.”

“True,” Sam agreed. “You know, you could tell them to stop,” she suggested.

“It wouldn’t work,” Sheppard answered. “A suitable punishment for those who bet on my sex life has already been planned,” he added smirking evilly.

“They’re screwed,” Ronon commented nonchalantly and the others nodded agreeing with the Satedan.

Oh, they paid dearly.

John had Teyla bet on those undesirable bets with some inside information, only to catch Chuck by surprise, steal his bet book, and in a cold, menacing voice order him to pay her. Not only did they lose quite a bit of cash, but the punishment didn’t end there. The first lunch after his return to Atlantis, those people on the list got their meals with a little note informing them that they would not be getting dessert for a month and that they were all scheduled for a nice morning run with Ronon for a week.

Suffice to say they all apologized to Sheppard in less than 48 hours, and from then on bets in the city didn’t involve anyone’s sex life. Though, the one for the wedding date became quite popular. John could live with that, as long as the bets were harmless and not intrusive, he let them be.

Regardless of his denial upon his arrival to the city, on his first night on Atlantis, John wrote an email to Cam as promised with exactly eleven words creating one proper sentence:

 

_The math-loving man inexplicably reciprocates the mindless southern gentleman’s feelings fiercely._

_John_

_PS: The Kavanagh game:_

_O’Neill 3_

_Teal’c 3_

_Ronon 1_

_Wraith 1_

* * *

 

On Earth, Mitchell read his email when the next data-burst arrived and smiled like an idiot the entire day.

Meanwhile Vala awed at how ‘cute’ the couple was, Jackson rolled his eyes, and Teal’c just stared at him. Cam could see that the big Jaffa approved and was happy for both officers as was Daniel.

O’Neill allowed Ronon to enter the competition but point blank refused to let the Wraith play. Then he gave Cam a photo of Caldwell’s shocked face upon receiving his call for Sheppard obtained thanks to the security cameras on the ship and Novak’s help. In Cam’s opinion the full-bird colonel looked quite constipated and he had a hard time swallowing his laugher. Although, O’Neill’s amused smirk told him the General had the same reaction when he saw the photo for the first time.

Cam sent John a copy of the photo attached to his next email. John would love it.

 

_Mensa-boy,_

_11 words. Good job. You’re improving. Let’s try for 12 next time…_

_O’Neill says Ronon can play but the Wraith have to find their own toy. Attached O’Neill’s idea of a gift, Caldwell’s face when I called you._

_Btw, I do have a brain, geek!_

_Cam_

_PS: I love you too, and I miss you. See you soon._


	12. Kindred

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it took a long time to update, but RL is sometimes like this. Now, finally, the next chapter of this story and it will be followed by another one next week.
> 
> I have to say I have some big issues with Kindred. From the start, you could see what was going to happen. Yet the smartest people in two galaxies didn't see it coming, and Teyla, a leader used to think rationally and to make decisions that affect her entire nation, suddenly acts irrationally and makes emotional decisions. Poor writing. So, while now I present you a very angry/worried/scared/etc Cam, you will see that I will be explaining Teyla's actions in the future chapters.

**Chapter 12: Kindred**

Cameron was really worried about John, but he was also angry. He was very angry. The whole Michael issue was a mess, a mess that had culminated with his boyfriend missing.

When they first proposed the experiment on Michael, O’Neill and Sheppard agreed that the experiment would be dangerous, but that it could produce useful data that could enable them to develop a biological weapon to kill the Wraith. O’Neill’s orders had been clear, though, kill him without hesitation if there was any doubt about the success of the experiment, and never under any circumstances let him escape Atlantis.

Through a combination of events, he had escaped twice with knowledge about the Ancestors, the Expedition, and their allies, including the Athosians, the Hoffan drug, etc. He wasn’t going to dwell on that. What’s done is done. He outsmarted them.

Michael became a hybrid, part human, part Wraith, and an outcast from Wraith society. Unable to be part of the community again, he started his own underground revolution trying to find power in a different way. Sadly, after his second escape they believed he was dead, and they did nothing to try to find him or what he had been doing. Then, they discovered the first laboratory where Michael had experimented on the Taranans to create giant murdering bugs. While investigating the complex and the data recovered, they discovered he had more labs and more crazy wraith-related experiments.

Though this was the third time he escaped, the Expedition worked hard trying to locate him and his labs to destroy as many of his experiments as possible as well as capturing or killing him. They never found him, but they found some of his labs and destroyed them. They all agreed that Michael probably had more labs out there and that he was probably still trying to create some kind of perfect soldier.

Again, sadly, he wasn’t the only enemy they had to fight, or the only crisis they needed to deal with: the Wraith and the Replicators, Elizabeth’s death, a new planet, a new leader, etc. Everything was against them and they couldn’t find him before he took the Athosians.

They all agreed the Athosians disappearance had to be related to Michael. The Athosians were the only people they knew with Wraith DNA, and Michael knew this, and they knew he was experimenting on people and Wraith-Iratus-related things. It was a no-brainer that he was behind it. Again, the expedition worked hard to try to locate their missing friends, regretfully, without results.

Now, a new improved version of the Hoffan drug was being randomly delivered to different planets, killing thirty percent of the population and contaminating the Wraith’s food supply enough to drive them to a big crisis or maybe a war. It was a no-brainer as far as he was concerned, plus Sam and John agreed with him that it had to be Michael, hence the importance of this investigation. If they could use this attack to find him, they could kill him and find the Athosians all in one sweep.

 

_“John, a second before your team leaves,” Sam signaled John to her office while the rest of his team waited by the gate ready to leave for Hoff._

_Once they were inside and the door was closed, Sam continued talking, “I’ve been thinking about who could be behind this and…”_

_“Michael,” Sheppard finished the sentence for her._

_“Yeah, and if we are right, we should use this opportunity to find him and the Athosians,” Sam agreed. “With the information we have, it’s the most logical conclusion, but we have no evidence. We could be wrong. Todd could have used the information he stole from us for more things that accessing the Midway. This could be his doing too. I don’t want you to discard any options, remote as they may be, just yet.”_

_Sheppard nodded. “I’ll keep an eye for any possible super-bug-soldier out there without losing sight of the regular Wraith.”_

_“Exactly,” Sam answered smiling slightly at her second-in-command’s humor. John nodded once more before leaving the office and rejoining his team._

 

At the same time, Teyla was having some weird visions of Kanaan asking her to rescue them and showing her a necklace she bought for him on some planet. She was convinced it was a clue to find her people but when Sheppard’s team checked it out they found nothing.

She was still convinced that Kanaan was connecting with her thanks to ‘the gift’ as he also had it, and wanted to go back to the planet again. Sam couldn’t convince her otherwise, and finding herself with no options, sent her there with Lorne’s team.

Cam still remembered the conversation he had with Sam when she dialed in to report the situation. She had explained everything to Landry and O’Neill – who was beamed by the Apollo into the SGC because he was especially worried about dealing with Michael decisively.

 

_“Sam, you can’t really believe that after six months without a word, suddenly the guy can connect with her through their minds! It gotta be a trick. Think about it, it has to be Michael setting a trap to capture the only two Athosians he doesn’t have,” Cam said firmly, convinced that his theory was sound._

_“I agree, Cam. Teyla said Kanaan has ‘the gift’ too. My guess is that Michael wants both Teyla and her baby because of it. But, believe me, her mind was made up, there was nothing I could do to change it,” Sam answered resigned._

_“Did you point that out to her, Carter?” O’Neill asked, though seeing Sam’s face he answered his own question. “Yeah, no changing her mind, no point in scaring her. Point taken.”_

_“Not only that. I also had no evidence to back my theory, and without it, she wasn’t going to listen,” Sam added. “I needed her to at least not go alone.”_

_There were a few seconds of silence before Sam started speaking again._

_“I sent Lorne’s team with her. Our jumpers are committed to helping with the plague, we don’t have one to spare. So are most of the teams, and with Sheppard’s team on Hoff, Lorne’s is the only experienced one free.”_

_“If this is a trap, and we must assume it is, how do you think Michael would capture Teyla, Carter?” Jack asked sounding frustrated with the situation._

_“There’s a thirty minute walk from the gate to the village. If I were to guess, I’d say Michael would send his minions to capture her on her way to or from the village. I talked it over with Lorne. If there’s an ambush, he’s been ordered to shoot to kill and get Teyla to the gate ASAP.”_

_“What if he uses a dart?” Cam asked remembering what he had learned from reading the reports that come from Atlantis._

_“If that happens and they can’t take it down without risking Teyla’s life, they’ll get the address it gates to and at least we’ll have somewhere to start,” Sam answered knowing perfectly well that this only gave them a remote possibility of finding the Athosian woman._

_“That’s a bad plan, Colonel,” Hank commented unnecessarily._

_“Yes, Sir, it is,” Sam agreed. “But it’s what we have.”_

_“No, it’s not a bad plan. It just rests entirely in hoping Michael is more stupid than we thought, even though he is obviously smarter than we thought,” Cam stated sarcastically making a face of distaste._

_“It’s a bad plan,” O’Neill agreed with him. His frustration and anger was clear to Cam’s ears._

_“Well, it doesn’t really matter, people, because we have no other option,” Hank added with a resigned but angry sigh. “I don’t want to be uncharitable, Colonel, but did you tell Lorne not to get captured? The last thing we need is to lose his team too, and not even get a gate address.”_

_Carter nodded. “He knows bringing that gate address back may be our only chance to get Teyla and her people back. He also knows that capturing one of Michael’s minions may be our best chance.”_

_The three men nodded while all four officers looked equally frustrated at the situation. Finally, with the order to contact Earth as soon as they knew something more, they said their goodbyes and disconnected the wormhole._

* * *

 

_Mitchell stormed out of Landry’s office frustrated and angry. After a quick change of clothes, he went for a run outside the base intending to burn off as much of his anger as possible through physical exercise._

* * *

 

_An hour later, exhausted but still angry and worried, he made his way back to the base at a slower pace. He was making an honest effort to calm down both his body and his mind before going back in._

_He was surprised to see O’Neill waiting for him by the parking lot entrance. “Feeling better, Mitchell?”_

_"Not by much, Sir,” he answered honestly. He was sure his eyes were bloodshot with unshed tears and anger. He hoped the General didn’t notice or at least didn’t care._

_O’Neill walked back in the direction Mitchell had come from until he thought they could have a private conversation without having the SFs eavesdropping. He had obviously expected the younger man to follow him, and so without a word Cameron had walked behind the General until the older man stopped walking and started talking._

_“Angry at Teyla’s stupid decision, the fact her emotions are clouding her mind, that Sam couldn’t stop her…” O’Neill made a vague gesture with his hand to include everything else that was wrong with this scenario._

_Cam shrugged, unable to find the right words to express how he felt._

_“Or maybe it’s that everyone in Atlantis is risking their lives to rescue her and her people, and you feel she should trust us. That when she gets captured for playing into Michael’s trap, we’ll lose the best chance we ever had to use said trap in our favor to capture one of his minions and use him to find Michael and the Athosians,” O’Neill continued putting some of Cam’s thoughts into words._

_Cam nodded somberly and let out a huge sigh. “She doesn’t trust us to find her people, nor did she trust John to do it without her in the team, but she’ll be expecting him to risk his life to rescue her,” he spat in anger._

_“I guess it’s perfectly okay to lie to your friend and CO to get your way because you don’t trust him to do his job, yet later on expect him to risk his life to rescue you and your kid when you do something idiotic. I guess the husband waiting for her to rescue him is far more important than John’s partner, right? Or McKay’s sister? Or whoever is waiting for Lorne or anyone else who is going to risk their lives?” His cold but shaky voice told O’Neill how angry and hurt the younger man really was._

_“I’m used to not being spared one thought, but I would have thought McKay’s sister and niece would!” He finally said with a sad sigh that seemed to take all the fight out of the colonel._

_“Better?” O’Neill asked softly._

_“Honestly, Sir, not sure.” Cam appreciated that the General didn’t try to comfort him or convince him that everything was going to be fine or, even worse, deny that many weren’t going to consider him when John risked his life._

_“Fair enough,” O’Neill answered sympathetically. “What you need is to focus on something else and I have the perfect thing for you.”_

_Cam looked at O’Neill questioningly, genuinely confused about what it could be. The General didn’t answer, he just smirked at him. “Shower, first, Colonel, you stink. Then we can meet in the small conference room.”_

_“Yes, Sir,” Cam answered knowing when O’Neill was giving orders even if they didn’t sound like it._

_After a hot shower, Cam actually felt a little better and thought that at least now he could occupy his mind with work. He shaved again, even if the stubble was minimal mostly to have an excuse to have five more minutes to himself, dressed, and left the locker room intending to meet with O’Neill as ordered. On his way, he changed his mind and made a small detour to the cafeteria to get some coffee for him and the General._

_He found O’Neill in the conference room with a laptop and some files on the table, clearly waiting for him. Cam apologized for making him wait, but O’Neill waved it off._

_The colonel made his way to the desk, and put the second coffee mug in front of the General before sitting down. “Thanks, Sir,” he said softly._

_O’Neill took a sip of his coffee and just nodded at the younger man. “Now, to work. Contrary to popular belief, I’m not here just because I’m bored in DC; I actually have a few things I need to cover with Hank, you, and some of the other team leaders.”_

* * *

 

_O’Neill and Mitchell had been working for a while on O’Neill’s new project when other team leaders started joining them to pitch in their ideas. Soon, O’Neill moved them to the big conference room, ordered the recall of the few missing ones, and for someone to bring food._

_By the time Landry joined them to report that there had been quite a few developments in Atlantis, O’Neill’s new pet project was almost ready to launch. Just a few details to iron out, in the General’s words, and it would be a go._

_Cam still didn’t know why O’Neill had wanted to include him so much, but he was grateful for it. He had enjoyed it, his mind had shelved his issue with Teyla for later, and he was hoping he could get a chance to fight for the few new positions this project was going to create._

_“Hank, what’s the news from Atlantis?” Jack asked and the team leaders lingered in the room hoping to learn the fate of the Athosians and the Expedition members._

_“Someone close the door and bring me coffee because it’s going to be a little long to tell,” Landry answered allowing everyone to stay, and Dixon passed a mug to him._

_“Like we suspected, Michael was behind the distribution of the Hoffan drug and the kidnapping of the Athosians. He was experimenting on them to make hybrids. Oh, and now, he is also a hybrid without feeding hand. At least that’s what Sheppard’s Wraith sais.”_

_“He and his hybrids don’t need to feed on humans, Sir?” Ferretti asked. “If so the Hoffan drug is the perfect weapon for him. It kills thousands of humans and contaminates the Wraith’s food supply.”_

_“Exactly, Colonel,” Hank confirmed. “Continuing with the bad news, Teyla was captured by a dart while she was investigating that supposed clue. I think our fears had been confirmed and Michael set the trap to capture her and her baby.”_

_“Color me shocked!” Dixon exclaimed sarcastically._

_“Since we are all in agreement about the ‘surprising’ nature of the course of events, there’s no need to point it out, Dave,” Landry said glaring at his subordinate who had the grace to look sheepish._

_“Sheppard’s Wraith friend gave them the coordinates to one of Michael’s labs where they thought he might be keeping Teyla in exchange for our research on the Hoffan drug. The Daedalus met Sheppard’s and Lorne’s teams at the nearest planet enroute with a stargate, and took them to the planet. Both teams beamed down but they were too early. A Wraith hive arrived at the same time, we suspect carrying Teyla inside, and despite being damaged by our weapons it managed to escape to hyperspace.”_

_“Michael escaped with Teyla,” Reynolds stated. “Did they at least find the Athosians or captured some of his minions?”_

_“Yes. No. Maybe,” Hank answered. “They found Doctor Beckett.”_

_“Hank, Beckett died over a year ago,” Jack pointed out. “Does this one have a beard?”_

_“Oh, believe me, I know, Jack. They took him and every piece of technology they thought could be useful back to Atlantis. Carter will call when she knows if he’s the doctor’s evil twin or not.”_

_“Well… Maybe this ‘Beckett’ will know where Teyla and her people are,” Dixon said making quote marks when saying the doctor’s name._

_“Let’s hope you’re right,” O’Neill agreed._

_He stood up considering the meeting over and decided to send everyone to bed. “I don’t know what time is on Atlantis but here it’s past your bedtimes, kids. We’re done here. Go rest, we’ll know more soon.”_

_Everyone said their goodbyes to both Generals and left the room. Mitchell left the conference room slowly, intending to go to his on-base quarters to wait for any news and get some sleep._

_He found Vala there waiting for him with a movie and some popcorn. He smiled at her to thank her for her support, and sat down to enjoy the movie._

_Next morning, Carter dialed in and sent a short communiqué stating that the Carson Beckett found prisoner in Michael’s facility was a clone. He had some information about Michael’s operations that they were going to use with extreme caution._

_There was no more news from Atlantis until days later._

_Carter explained how Carson gave them an address where Sheppard’s team was ambushed by one of Michael’s mercenaries who turned out to be the same spy he’d sent to New Athos. In exchange for sending him to the Milky Way far away from Michael, he gave them the address where the Athosians, Teyla included, were being held._

_Carson described the layout of the facility for them and even volunteered to go with them. With that information, Sheppard’s team plus Beckett, managed to rescue the surviving Athosians, except for Teyla._

_Sadly, many had already been converted into hybrids or killed in the process, and a large number of them were killed by Michael during his escape of the facility. They managed to capture some of the hybrids as well as recuperate much of Michael’s technology hoping it would help them catch up with him, destroy all his facilities and experiments, and rescue Teyla. Teyla could have escaped but didn’t; and so Michael escaped with his hive, some of his hybrids, and the Athosian leader._

_Cam was starting to think the intelligent woman Sheppard had described in the past had fallen victim to some kind of alien mind control thingy or hit her head really hard at some point. The woman was making one emotional decision after another, one stupid decision after another. He couldn’t understand why, but he knew he was getting tired of it. He was tired of the pain it was causing John over possibly losing another teammate; tired of the risks John was taking and the ones he was going to take, that everyone on Atlantis was going to take, to rescue her._

_The bad news didn’t end there, though. During these days they also discovered that Carson’s body was unstable. His cells weren’t renewed fast enough to sustain tissue function, in other words, he was dying. Michael was halting the cellular degradation with a weekly injection of some kind of Wraith enzyme they couldn’t replicate yet. As a result they had to put him in a stasis chamber until Doctor Keller could do it in order to save his life._

* * *

 

_Days later, while the scientists went over everything they found in Michael’s facility, the military talked with the surviving Athosians to get any details that could help, interrogated the prisoners in an attempt to get them to reveal the location of more of Michael’s facilities, and contacted all their allies again hoping for any clue._

_Ladon of the Genii answered their call and sent someone to make contact with Sheppard on some random planet. The contact never showed up, but when Sheppard gated to Atlantis something went wrong because he never arrived there._

* * *

 

Ten days later, he was still missing and no one knew why or where to look. McKay and Sam had theorized three possible scenarios: that the wormhole had intersected a solar flare and John had traveled in time, that a burst of energy had send him to another reality, or that the wormhole had jumped to another stargate in Pegasus. SG-1 had encountered the first two scenarios when they traveled to 1969 and when various SG-1 teams had been temporarily stranded in their reality. They thought these were improbable scenarios due to the security protocols the stargate system had. Earth’s lack of DHD made occurrences like these more probable, but this was not the case on Atlantis or Pegasus. McKay and Sam agreed that the most probable scenario was that an unexpected surge of energy had activated one of the many security protocols of the system, and the wormhole had jumped to another gate in the galaxy. If the DHD was damaged, then John would have been unable to dial home, or if one of their enemies had done it on purpose, he could have been captured the moment he exited the gate. Sam felt that with everything that was happening, Michael may have found a way to provoke the jump and captured John.

Suffice to say that Cameron was not a happy camper. The only positive thing he could come up with was that at least now that he was John’s next-of-kind and their relationship was in the open, Landry had informed him of the incident in the privacy of his office as soon as he knew it, rather than him reading about it days or weeks later in a report.

It still did nothing to change the fact that his partner was missing, possibly in Michael’s hands being tortured or experimented upon, and no one knew what to do to find him. Sam assured them that everyone was doing their best to find John, but they had yet to find any useful clue.

Frankly, after ten days waiting for news from Atlantis and John, Cam was desperate.

He needed John to come back alive and well. He didn’t know what he’d do if they couldn’t find him. He was terrified. Cam kept his mind occupied with his work with SG1, and allowed Vala to invade his entire free time. The space pirate managed to spend every walking minute they weren’t working by his side making him watch all sort of movies or playing with his PlayStation. If he was honest with himself, Vala’s constant presence was keeping him sane. He couldn’t ask for a better friend.

Still, he wanted John back.


	13. Search and Rescue

**Chapter 13: Search & Rescue**

Two days later, John burst through the gate with an improbable tale of having been catapulted 48,000 years into the future and how Michael was going to dominate the entire galaxy thanks to Teyla’s baby. The picture painted by John’s story was terrible but they didn’t have time to waste contemplating it. He had come back with the gate address to the lab where they had found Teyla’s body in that timeline, and they needed to move quickly, they had to find her before she had the baby.

After Keller verified his identity and McKay corroborated his story, John took his team and Lorne's to the coordinates Future McKay had given him for Teyla.

The good news was that the coordinates were correct. The bad news is that they were early. Then all hell broke loose.

Soon after arriving at the warehouse, while the teams were investigating, the self-destruct mechanism went off and the building collapsed on top of them.

Fortunately, one of Lorne’s men managed to escape and alert Atlantis. Carter took Keller, her team, and some combat engineers to rescue everyone else. They were able to get to Lorne and McKay before Michael’s hive arrived but they couldn’t get Sheppard and Ronon until the Daedalus arrived to beam them aboard.

McKay had recovered everything there was to know about Michael thanks to the warehouse database, but Teyla was still in the hive. On the bright side, the Daedalus prevented Michael’s hive from escaping by attacking its hyperdrive. On the not so bright side, the resulting battle left the Tau’ri ship crippled.

In order to save both the ship and Teyla, they decided to launch a coordinated attack from the inside and the outside of the hive. They launched the 302s to attack the main weapons of the hive while Sheppard’s team used a cloaked jumper to enter the hive through the dart bay when Michael sent the darts to fight the 302s.

They managed to destroy the ship and rescue Teyla and her baby. While they didn’t lose any 302s, they lost Sheppard’s jumper in the hive and he had to fly a dart with his team in the rear compartment and the baby in his arms.

John did all this while gravely injured after a piece of rebar punctured his side when Michael’s facility collapsed on top of them. He’d lost a lot of blood and needed surgery, but he had been determined to save his teammate. He did it, but as soon as he put foot on Atlantis, Keller dragged him to the infirmary and into surgery to repair the damage.

Cam received the good and bad news as soon as SG1 came back with the last of Ba’al’s clones firmly restrained. O’Neill was there waiting for them with Landry, and soon they were in the debriefing room waiting to hear what was going to happen next.

In what looked like a surprisingly quick decision from the IOA, but Mitchell was sure it wasn’t, they had decided to replace Carter with Woolsey as Atlantis Commander. Carter was gating to Earth within the hour, as soon as she was packed, because they had already decided the Tok’ra would be extracting Ba’al and they wanted SG1 present. The IOA was going to inform her of the situation then.

“But she’s done a great job, Jack. Why would they replace her?” Daniel asked confused.

“Because she’s done a great job,” O’Neill answered.

“I don’t get it,” Daniel pushed.

“The IOA has always wanted a civilian in charge of Atlantis; they accepted Sam temporarily because the situation required a military commander, and they aren’t very bright but they aren’t idiots. Now, that the situation has changed, a civilian is an option again so they’re sending one of their own,” Mitchell explained and both generals nodded in agreement.

“Fired for your success. That’s new,” Daniel said dryly.

“Yeah, well, that’s the IOA for ya,” Jack commented just as dryly.

“I say we go get drunk,” Vala said casually after a few seconds of silence. “Sam is getting fired for being awesome, Cam’s boyfriend is in surgery, and we finally caught Ba’al. I think we have a few sorrows to drown and some to celebrate.”

A chorus of “I’m in” followed her statement, and after some argument it was decided that they would all meet in Cam’s apartment with pizza and enough beer to get a marine battalion to pass out.

* * *

 

Not even an hour after Sam arrived from Atlantis and Woolsey officially removed her from command, SG1, Sam, and O’Neill were in Cam’s apartment wolfing down more pizza than they probably should and a lot more beer than they definitely should.

It was well into the night, when Daniel had already passed out and the rest of the team was talking animatedly about old war stories, that Cam’s phone rang calling the conversation to an end.

“Mitchell,” he said after pressing the answer button. As soon as he knew it was Lam, he stood up and walked towards the kitchen to get some privacy. They couldn’t understand what he was talking about on the phone but the knowing looks exchanged between the teammates made it obvious they were all expecting news on Sheppard’s condition.

“How is he?” O’Neill asked when Cam came back into the living room noticeably white and red eyed. “Sit down before you fall on your face, Mitchell.”

Sam stood up to help him onto the couch, and soon the Colonel was sitting safely on the sofa with Vala and Sam at each side. He let out a sigh of relief before he made his announcement, “He’s going to be okay. He has a week or more of bed rest ahead, and some time on light duty… but he’s going to be just fine.”

“Good. See. I told you,” Vala said enthusiastically and hugged Cam tightly. Cam had to admit, even if only to himself, that Vala’s bubbly nature actually helped him. She had been the most supportive friend he could have asked for since they learned about his relationship with John. He was quite happy to have her there with him.

Soon after they all called it a night, Teal’c drove Vala and an unconscious Daniel to base, and O’Neill and Sam stayed in his spare room.

“Mitchell, you sure you want me here?” O’Neill asked before the Jaffa left. “I’m your boss… well, your boss’ boss. If memory serves, you weren’t very comfortable with Landry during that nice trip to my cabin.”

“Well, Jack, he relaxed after the mutant bears attacked,” Sam said playfully.

“No mutant bears here, Carter,” the General answered his wife smirking.

“I’m not sending Sam to the base, Sir. If she stays, you do too. It’s okay, Sir.”

“Settled then,” Sam said with finality eager to get into bed. Cam’s spare one was the closest. She wasn’t going to reject his invitation to use his apartment until she found something else, and she sure as hell wasn’t going to reject it today when she was exhausted. She grabbed Jack’s hand and dragged him to the spare room wishing Cam goodnight on her way.

* * *

Cam woke up kinda late after a restless night to find his temporary roommates in the kitchen making breakfast. Sam was getting coffee for everyone while the General cooked eggs and toasts. Meanwhile, he was arguing on the phone with someone. Apparently Sam’s multitasking ability was either contagious or one more thing the couple had in common.

“Hey,” he greeted them.

“Hey,” Sam answered and handed him a mug full of hot, black coffee. The General just nodded to him, and made a signal to Sam with his hand that seemed to say, “Gimme, gimme, gimme.”

Sam smirked and put another mug in front of her husband near the stove. She looked over his shoulder and then announced that the eggs would be out soon.

Cam nodded and sat down at the table. Breakfast sounded good.

Sam sat down by his side. “Did you sleep at all?”

“Yeah, just not very well,” Cam answered. Sam squeezed his shoulder in support.

Then he suddenly noticed something. The General wasn’t arguing in English as he had been before, but was now arguing in Mandarin about Atlantis, the Midway Bridge, and injured second-in-commands… Oh, and how impolite Sam’s removal was. “Mandarin?”

“The IOA. We’ve already went through Woolsey-talk, Russian, French, and Spanish. I’m not entirely sure what he’s doing exactly aside from reprimanding them on their bad manners.”

“Woolsey-talk?” Cam asked both confused and amused.

“Yeah, it goes something like this: Richard, don’t argue with me, you know I’m right. Richard, Richard… some whistling of the Simpson theme… I’m ignoring you because you’re being an idiot. Good, glad you agree with me,” Sam said imitating her husband in his way of bullying Woolsey to give him whatever he wanted this time.

“Ah.” Mitchell had the feeling that the arguments with the other representatives weren’t very different; they just didn’t understand him so much. At least judging by his argument with the Chinese as he kept using way too much sarcasm and filling his arguments with insinuation of the idiocy of the IOA. “He’s trying to get you back on Atlantis temporarily using the Midway Bridge, I guess with a jumper, until John is fit for duty or Woolsey arrives onboard the Daedalus.”

“The Daedalus will be back in orbit in two weeks, and they’re due for some maintenance checks which will cost them another week. Another three weeks back, Woolsey will arrive to Atlantis six weeks from now. John is going to be off-duty for one or two weeks, plus another on light duty if not more. It makes sense, and it’ll be pulling one over the IOA. Jack loves doing that.”

“I can imagine,” Cam agreed with her. He was sure the General got great satisfaction over annoying the IOA and winning small power struggles against them.

Finally, the man in question hung up the phone and left it on the counter with a satisfied smile. He served everyone some eggs, put a plate full of toast in the middle of the table, and sat down beside Sam.

“Well… you can both thank me. I won,” he said triumphal.

“Both?” Cam asked confused. Not enough to stop eating his eggs, though.

“Why?” Sam asked while she spread some jam over her toast, and took the first bite.

“You’re both going to Atlantis.”

“What?” Both Colonels exclaimed simultaneously.

“I was going to send Mitchell with a jumper through the Midway Bridge on emergency leave anyway, and Sheppard being off duty means he can’t be in command, so the IOA has graciously - after being called a few choice words - agreed that Sam should go too and temporarily retake command. It’s only until Sheppard is on light duty. Sam will have to come back then because apparently at such a time he will be able to sit behind the big desk and do the paperwork.”

“Wait! How? Really?” Sam asked excited about getting the opportunity to at least say her goodbyes to everyone and pack her belongings that were still in her quarters.

“They’re dialing in today to send some injured through aboard one of the jumpers. Then he’ll fly you two back using the bridge,” Jack answered calmly.

“I’m going too?” Cam said still stunned by the revelation, his food forgotten.

“Didn’t you hear me say exactly that just a moment ago, Mitchell?” Jack asked dryly.

“Yes, Sir, I heard you. It’s just… really?”

“Well, someone has to make sure Sheppard actually stays in bed and doesn’t try to run with Ronon or something,” Jack joked. Seeing Mitchell was still shocked, he decided to answer more seriously. “You’re his partner and next-of-kin, you have a right to be there to take care of him, so yes, kid, you get leave to do it.”

“Thank you, Sir,” he answered honestly.

O’Neill just waved it off and continued eating his breakfast. Cam, on the other hand, stood up abruptly, unwilling to waste a minute. He had a bag to pack.

Jack laughed softly seeing the younger man jump from his chair at the table. “Make sure to pack enough BDUs, you’re coming back aboard the Daedalus,” he shouted to his retreating back.

Sam kissed her husband for being the sweetest bad-ass General ever, then gave him another one for bullying the IOA into letting her go back to Atlantis, even if only for a few weeks.

Jack wasn’t a genius, but he was smart enough to go with the flow on this one, and just enjoyed her kisses.


	14. SG1 goes to Atlantis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, thank you all for your patience. RL has been a bit crazy for me, and my Muse got distracted with one of the many stories I have in process (and I may have gotten a bit obsessed with Sense8, I've watched it 4 times already... Oops!); at the same time I wanted to have a few chapters ready so I could update regularly... anyway all these added up to a very long wait for you. But I am now back!!  
> Today is the first update of a row of them. I can promise another chapter on Tuesday, and another one on Friday or Saturday morning. For the following week, I still don't have an schedule but I promise the chapters are being written as you read. :-)
> 
> Many thanks to Amycat8733 for her fantastic job as beta and for kicking my Muse's ass to help me write. Like always it's a pleasure working with you.

**Chapter 14: SG1 goes to Atlantis**

Cam and Sam were in the control room, duffle bags in hand, waiting for Atlantis to dial in when Teal’c, Daniel, and Vala joined them with their own bags. The two colonels were surprised but Vala claimed that they all really wanted to see Atlantis again, and Daniel did look like a kid on Christmas morning.

O’Neill and Landry came down the stairs and joined them. “You ready, kids?”

“No, Jack, I’ve never ever wanted to go to Atlantis,” Daniel said sarcastically.

“Indeed, O’Neill.”

“Good, good. What about you Vala, got something to amuse yourself without wreaking havoc on the city?”

“Of course, General Jack. I promise I’ll behave. I have work to do, I have to make sure John doesn’t get smothered under the care of his mother hen of a boyfriend,” Vala answered enthusiastically.

“I’m not a mother hen!” Cam exclaimed and was completely ignored by everyone around him. He huffed, mildly irritated at being teased by his friends for being overprotective.

“Vala, I’m sending Mitchell to Atlantis to keep Sheppard in bed for at least the week the doctor ordered. Don’t you go causing trouble for him,” O’Neill answered.

“Of course not, I’ll just make sure Sheppard’s not bored out of his mind.”

“I thought Mitchell would be enough entertainment,” O’Neill commented, a clear insinuation in his voice that made Cam blush furiously.

“Jack!” Sam exclaimed.

“What?”

“Behave yourself and quit embarrassing Cam,” she admonished sweetly.

O’Neill laughed softly and shook his head, muttering that full bird colonels shouldn’t be so easily embarrassed.

Just then the gate burst to life with the incoming wormhole from Atlantis, and a jumper entered their gate room. The med team evacuated everyone in the jumper, including Lorne who hobbled off on his crutches.

SG1 and the two generals went down to the gate room in time to see Lorne leave the jumper with Doctor Parrish behind him.

“Oh, Colonel, you’re going to Atlantis? Good. Maybe you’ll manage to keep Colonel Sheppard in bed for a while,” the major told Mitchell.

“That’s why I’m sending him there, Lorne, though apparently my wife doesn’t want me embarrassing anyone by pointing it out,” Jack told the younger man.

“Sorry, Sir,” he apologized. He didn’t think O’Neill was reprimanding him for his comment, but it paid to be cautious when dealing with high ranking officers.

“Don’t apologize, Lorne, you can get away with it. I’m the one who can’t,” Jack said dryly.

Lorne smirked. “I knew there was some drawback to being married, Sir.”

O’Neill grinned at the major and gently directed him to the doctors. He liked Lorne and the sooner the guy got taken care of by the doctors the better. They wished him a short and easy recuperation as he made his way out of the gate room.

Hank held back from asking Jack how he could have known about Lorne and Doctor Parrish, but Daniel didn’t.

“I pay attention and don’t make assumptions,” Jack answered as if it was obvious.

“Anyway, kids, time for you to leave. So, c’mon, everyone aboard the jumper,” he ordered, and SG1 boarded the ship almost fighting for the front seats.

“Colonel, I’m glad you’re coming back. We heard you were being replaced by some IOA paper pusher,” the pilot greeted Carter.

“Sorry to disappoint, Sergeant, but I’m only going back temporarily. Woolsey will be taking over in a few weeks,” Sam answered as she sat in the co-pilot’s chair.

“Sorry to hear that, Ma’am.”

When he saw Mitchell sitting behind him, he added, “Good to have you visiting, Sir, maybe you’ll keep Colonel Sheppard in bed.”

Mitchell groaned, and the rest of SG1 laughed at him.

“Sorry, Sir, I didn’t mean it like that,” the pilot apologized thinking he had offended the Colonel.

“I know, don’t worry… it’s just that my team seems to have their collective minds in the gutter.”

Even with his team laughing at him and General O’Neill teasing him, Cam was really happy to go to Atlantis to take care of John. Apparently, without him there, John would probably ignore the doctor’s orders and go for a run with Ronon or something like that.

Moments later, they dialed the bridge and the jumper entered the gate on its way to the city of the Ancestors.

* * *

 

Jack gave the doctors enough time to check Lorne over before going to visit him. He wanted to have a short talk with the man. The Major had made a comment in the gate room that had worried the General.

Knocking on the door, he waited for permission to go in. Lam had put Lorne in one of the private rooms for observation and hooked him to an IV to get some fluids in him before letting him go.

“Where’s your plant-loving half, Lorne?” Jack asked not seeing the botanist, and after closing the door to preserve the Major’s privacy.

“Getting some food, Sir,” Lorne answered as polite as always. “Did you want something?”

“First, Carolyn said you’re going to make a full recovery, and she’ll let you out of here as soon as the bag is done.”

“Yes, Sir, I’ll be fine in a few weeks. The break was clean and Doc Keller’s team took care of it quickly,” Lorne confirmed, still surprised by the General’s visit.

“Don’t panic, Lorne,” O’Neill said amused by the nervousness of the younger man. “I’m here to talk to you. You said something before that got me thinking.”

Lorne stared at the older man in confusion. “You said there had to be a drawback to being married…”

“I didn’t mean to offend you or Colonel Carter, Sir,” Lorne immediately started apologizing.

Jack held his right hand up silencing the other man. “I’m not offended. I can take a joke, and you’re very right, one of the drawbacks of being married to Sam is that she doesn’t allow me to mess with Mitchell’s brain as much as I’d like.”

Lorne smirked with the General’s humor. O’Neill took a deep breath and turned serious for a chance. “Lorne, I realize there’s not much I can do or say to change the fact that you’ve been hiding who you are for years or to eliminate conditioned responses that you developed in those years, but I think I’ve earned the benefit of the doubt. Stop apologizing every time you actually break those barriers and act normal. If you offend me, I’ll let you know.”

“I’ll try, Sir.”

“Good enough,” O’Neill accepted the compromise. “Now, back on track… to what actually brought me here. Your comment made me think… You do know that you can in fact get married, right?”

“Eh… but that’ll be in the public record… We were told to be professional and discreet, Sir,” Lorne answered confused.

“Yes, so I am. You don’t see me kissing Sam in the gate room, right? You aren’t supposed to announce your relationship to the world, but you don’t have to hide or lie if someone asks, and you could take him to one of those boring parties the IOA organizes in D.C. I don’t recommend it though, they’re really boring. If you get married the Stargate Program gets the paperwork, not the regular Air Force, and you get all the benefits that go with it. As for the public record, we classify address, phone numbers, and marital status, including children, so without a federal warrant no one gets into it. If someone asks for it, we know. Everything is done within the program. It’s the only way we can keep everyone’s family safe from the NID, the Trust, etc.”

“You mean, if I get married, David would get all the benefits if I die?”

“Yeah, like any other married couple, Lorne,” Jack confirmed.

“But what if people ask?”

“Well, I guess you could say the truth, the non-classified part: that you work in a faction of the Air Force that has its own rules and DADT doesn’t apply. Just tell them that they aren’t supposed to talk about it. This is a military city; most people understand that. So do most servicemen’s families.”

“Just like that?” Jack nodded. He observed the younger man, who was obviously processing this new information. Finally, Lorne smiled honestly, and Jack stood up to leave.

“Thanks, Sir. I don’t think I’ll be getting married any time soon, but you may want to speak with Mitchell. He’s far more traditional than I am.”

“I wouldn’t need to do it if you people actually read the rules you’re handed properly. It’s written there in black and white in the new rule book, it’s been there for two years,” Jack said rolling his eyes at the paperwork-avoidance his officers did. Lorne looked sheepish, and the General snorted and shook his head.

“Do me a favor, get it into your head that those rules are there to be followed. If someone doesn’t follow them, you have there also the proper way to complain. And make sure everyone gets it,” he added knowing that Lorne and many others had probably dismissed those rules believing no one was actually going to follow them properly. “And if that still doesn’t work, you know where to find me.”

“Got it, Sir,” Evan answered smiling honestly. He believed General O’Neill; he had already made sure their rights were respected. If not, David wouldn’t be here to take care of him or Mitchell on Atlantis to take care of Sheppard.

“Good,” Jack said satisfied that the message had actually been received. “I’ll talk it over with Mitchell. You may be right; he could want to start putting a white picket fence somewhere. Everyone else is your responsibility. I have very important General things to do, like tons of paperwork, dealing with annoying politicians, and more paperwork.”

“Yes, Sir,” Lorne said, his smile still in place. “Thank you, Sir.”

“There’s no reason to thank me, Evan,” O’Neill answered honestly. He truly believed he was simply doing the right thing. You didn’t get a medal for being a decent human being.

“Maybe. Still, thanks, Sir.”

Jack nodded once more and left, closing the door behind him.


	15. Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thanks for following my story and having so much patience. Next chapter will be posted on Saturday morning but for now, enjoy this one.

**Chapter 15: Trust**

The jumper was met by Major Teldy and Amelia Banks as it settled in the jumper bay. Amelia escorted Cam directly to the infirmary to see his partner while Teldy directed the rest of SG1 to their quarters and took Cam’s bag to Sheppard’s.

They found him asleep in his hospital bed looking pale but well. Banks found a comfortable chair for the colonel to use while he waited for John to wake up, and put it by the bed. Cam let his body fall into it with a simple ‘thanks’, and Amelia made her way to the door with the promise to find Doctor Keller so she could explain everything to him.

“Could you bring someone else?”

“Excuse me, Sir?” Amelia asked for clarification.

“Someone that’s not Keller.”

“She was who operated on Colonel Sheppard, Sir,” Amelia told him.

“I know. Still, I want to speak to someone else, please.”

“Very well, Sir. I’ll see what I can do.” Amelia was puzzled about the request. Nonetheless, she agreed to it, and left to find Marie. The nurse had been with the expedition from the beginning, and she had assisted Keller during Sheppard’s surgery, just like she had done numerous times before with Carson, Keller, and a number of other surgeons they had.

* * *

 

Amelia found Marie in the nurse’s break room drinking a mug of coffee, and explained the situation.

“I expected Colonel Mitchell would want to know about Colonel Sheppard’s condition. That’s why I’m still here.”

“Yes, Marie, of course he does. The weird thing is that he was very firm about wanting to speak with someone that’s not Keller,” Amelia repeated.

“I’m not surprised, and I don’t find it weird in the slightest.” Amelia looked at her wanting an explanation. Obviously Marie knew something that she didn’t. It wasn’t only about curiosity or gossip. True, everyone on Atlantis was more than a little invested in Sheppard’s relationship with Mitchell, and there were all kind of bets about it. However, Amelia was genuinely concerned for them as she had served with both and liked them, and Jennifer who she considered a friend.

The nurse closed the door of the break room, and pinned her friend with a deadly glare. “What I’m going to say never leaves this room, you hear me?”

“Promise.”

“How long did Doctor Keller know about Miss Emmagan’s pregnancy before anyone else knew? I’ll tell you the answer. Months. She failed to report it, which not only is against regulations, as you know, but it put at risk the lives of everyone on Colonel Sheppard’s team. As you can imagine – you know me very well – as soon as I found out, I made a formal complaint on the matter. But that’s not the point. The point is… Do you think Colonel Mitchell trusts her now?” Marie spoke in a soft but firm voice that Amelia knew extremely well. It meant business, and that she wasn’t happy with the CMO of the base.

“No, I don’t think he trusts her, no.” Amelia had to agree with her friend on that matter. It was painfully obvious that Colonel Mitchell didn’t trust Doctor Keller.

“When I was in the SGC I learned something from my experience treating General O’Neill. Do NOT ever lose the trust of a special ops soldier; you will never get it back. Ever.”

“That bad? Do you think Sheppard trusts her?”

“I don’t know. Colonel Sheppard doesn’t hold grudges, he forgives easily. Considering his training and experience, incredibly easily. Frankly, it worries me.”

“You think it’s worrisome, why? You don’t think he fakes it, right? And he’s not that forgiving. He was angry at Teyla for weeks.”

“No, I don’t think he fakes it. It worries me that he has some big self-esteem issues, and a big dose of a lack of…”

“Friends? Family? Because the man is friends with everyone, he knows everyone in this city, and we all appreciate him… but he’s always been pretty aloof with almost everyone except his team.”

“I don’t think he knows that. If he knew how much everyone appreciates him, he wouldn’t have been afraid of how many of his soldiers were going to leave when they found out about his relationship with Mitchell. Don’t you think?” Marie said letting her anger show.

She considered John to be one of her best friends on Atlantis. John spent so much time in the infirmary that they had the time to talk and had become friends. He was one of the few people in the Expedition who knew that she has a younger sister studying at MIT to become an engineer. She was also the first to know about his relationship with Cameron Mitchell. John was going to Earth on leave after the arrival of Colonel Carter and he was so excited about it – she had never seen him excited about going back home – that she teased him mercilessly until he caved and confessed that he was going on a date with someone especial. He didn’t dare tell her it was Mitchell, though. Yet when they returned from that slave planet, she managed to have quite a few words with him and assure him that she was ecstatic for him. She was, in fact, because John was happier since he started dating Cameron, as he called him. The man had a perfectly appropriate nickname that everyone used, and so John insisted on using his full name as a way of distinguishing himself from the rest of the world.

“And before you start acting like a five-year old and asking why he doesn’t know or why he’s always aloof with most people or whatever, it’s no one’s business. I don’t think there’s anything anyone can do to change it. Well… except, maybe Colonel Mitchell.”

“Got it. I shouldn’t get involved, and I won’t. I was just surprised, but I trust your experience,” Amelia agreed with Marie.

“Good. Now, I’ll go and explain everything to Colonel Mitchell.” Marie left the room and walked silently into the main infirmary to avoid disturbing John.

On her way to meet with Mitchell, she ordered another nurse to move Colonel Sheppard to one of the private rooms at the back end of the infirmary.

“Colonel Mitchell, I’m Marie, the chief nurse,” she introduced herself to the worried man. “We’re moving Colonel Sheppard to a private room. If you don’t mind waiting, we could talk after he’s moved. That way I can explain everything more …”

“Privately,” Cam finished for her. Marie nodded with a small smile and directed him to the room.

* * *

 

After explaining everything to Colonel Mitchell and answering his questions, she left the private room closing the door behind her. Marie had also promised Mitchell that she would be the one to report to him with any updates in his partner’s condition, and that she’d be happy to answer any questions about Sheppard’s care.

_“About everything?” Mitchell asked visibly embarrassed._

_Marie smiled to stop herself from laughing at the man’s shyness. “Yes. If you have questions about when it’s safe for you to resume sexual relations, or anything related to that issue, I’ll be happy to answer them.”_

Marie had to admit, if only to herself, that the shy side of Mitchell was sweet. She could understand why John was so attracted to the man.

* * *

 

Cam sat down in a chair by his mate’s bed, and held his hand waiting for him to wake up. The night spent worrying and the trip to Atlantis left him exhausted, and soon he fell asleep leaning over John’s bed, still holding his hand. The comforting warmth of it coupled with the soft noise of John’s breathing lulled him to sleep in a matter of minutes.


	16. Waking up

**Chapter 16: Waking up**

John woke up feeling his right arm trapped by an unidentified weight. Distractedly, he tried to shake it off, but the weight groaned and complained. The noise made John open his eyes and look at where it came from.

He couldn’t believe his eyes when he saw Cameron asleep by his side. How was it possible? The Midway Station had been destroyed and he hadn’t been asleep for three weeks, so he shouldn’t be on Atlantis. He let his eyes run around the room to confirm that he was indeed in one of the private rooms in the infirmary on Atlantis. He hadn’t been evacuated to the SGC. Then how the hell had Cameron come to Atlantis so fast?

He was pondering options when Vala appeared at the door. The former space pirate put a finger on her lips to ask for silence, and very quietly walked towards the bed without waking Cam up. She then explained how SG1 and Sam had come to Atlantis to take care of him. Well, Daniel was off exploring the city and acting like a child in a candy store, but she and Muscles were playing poker outside his room. Vala kissed John on the cheek, and promise to bring a nice breakfast in a bit.

“Coffee too, please,” Cam begged in a sleepy groan. He didn’t bother moving his head from the bed so his voice came muffled. “And cake.”

“Coffee and cake. And you, handsome, no special order?” she asked looking at John and winking at him suggestively.

John smiled, too afraid to laugh – it might hurt his stitches – and shook his head in the negative.

“Be right back then. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do meanwhile.”

“I can’t think of anything that you wouldn’t do,” Cam answered smiling at his friend.

Cam finally stood up and stretched his body the best he could. He then offered John some water from the cup left by Marie on the bedside table.

“Thanks.”

Cam sat on the bed careful not to hurt John, and lowered his body over him but without touching him, and then kissed him softly. The kiss was tender, full of warmth and love, and when it ended it left both colonels smiling like idiots.

“I love you, John.” Cameron sat straight on the bed, and using the controller pulled the upper side of the bed up until John stopped him.

“I love you too.”

John observed his partner carefully. There was something he wasn’t saying. What if he was angry at him? In true Sheppard fashion, he started panicking assuming the worst. When he heard Cameron say that he had scared him, he became downright terrified, turned white as the sheets he was surrounded by, and started apologizing and explaining his behavior in what was more a rambling collection of mismatched thoughts than the expected coordinated speech of the seasoned officer that he was.

Cameron pecked his lips softly to shut him up, and hugged him close to his body. “You have nothing to apologize for,” he whispered into John’s ear. “You did everything right; you did what you had to do.”

Cam could feel John’s frozen body enclosed in his arms, a clear indication that he didn’t believe him. He separated their bodies an imperceptible distance, just enough to look at his partner’s face. “John Sheppard, I love you and I’m NOT angry at you. I’m frustrated with the circumstances, and a bit angry with some of your friends. That’s my problem, though, and I will solve it.”

He felt John relaxing slowly, with every word he said and he knew how to disarm him completely. The magic word, or words to be accurate, that would get his partner to give up his fear and relax completely into his embrace.

“I love you, my darling.” The nickname used only in private, in a low and tender voice, the one he used to make sure John understood how much he loved him, had the expected effect. John melted into his arms, leaning his head on his shoulder, and turning to hide his face in Cam’s neck.

They stayed like that a few minutes, but soon they were forced back into reality when Marie came to check on John.

* * *

 

“It’s nice to see you two so in love. Makes me wish I could find that here too,” she said with a smile.

John said something unintelligible from his hiding place in Cam’s neck. “Care to share with the class, John?” Cam asked.

The other colonel raised his head from its resting place and repeated, now in a clear voice, “Radek’s crazy about you. You should ask him out.”

“Uhm… he’s an incredible chess player. I’ll consider it. Thanks for the advice, Colonel.”

“That’s a very strange reason to date someone, Marie,” Cam teased her.

“I’m very good at chess,” John defended his friend.

“Yes, you are, geek,” Cam teased him. The tender smile on his face taking all the sting from his words, though, and making John smile back.

“She means that he’s smart,” John explained.

“That I actually understand. Your brain is one of my favorite things about you.”

“Stop being so…”

“So… What? Loving? Tender? Caring?” Cameron teased his emotionally impaired partner.

John rolled his eyes but didn’t actually complain anymore. Cam knew that even if he protested against it sometimes, John loved being on the receiving end of it.

“Let her check me out so we can have breakfast. I’m kinda hungry,” he finally said.

Cam nodded and stood up to let the nurse work. He kept smirking at his little victory, though. John had been affectionate with him in front of someone who wasn’t his team for the first time ever. That was a victory he planned on celebrating as soon as Marie gave them the go ahead.

A few minutes later, Marie assured them that John was doing well, and was allowed to eat breakfast. She left smiling at them and ordering Cam to take good care of John.

“I have absolutely no problem following that order, Ma’am,” Cam told her with a big grin on his face.

“She didn’t mean _that_ ,” John protested knowing exactly how deep into the gutter Cam’s mind has gone.

“You sure? I clearly heard her order me to take care of you.”

“She didn’t mean it like that,” repeated John, a tiny smile on his face.

“Sorry, baby, but the appropriate care and maintenance of my favorite lieutenant colonel includes: Sudoku books, hot, steamy showers, watching Star Trek in bed, and lots and lots of sex.” Cam wagged his eyebrows for effect.

“Not yet.” No matter how much John protested, his honest smile gave away his happiness and the naughty glimmer in his beautiful eyes told Cam how much interest he had on the idea.

“Soon enough.” Cameron sealed the promise with a kiss, this one passionate and full of anticipation.

* * *

 

Vala, who had arrived with breakfast in time to hear most of their conversation, waited by the door for the kiss to end naturally before announcing her presence cheerfully. She could have teased them, but she knew they needed time to heal from the ordeal and she would give them that. Beautiful and shy John made her friend Cameron extremely happy. In her book that was enough to love him too. She would take care of both of them, like Cam had cared for her when Daniel was missing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.  
> This is the first time I write and post this pairing, so please let me know if you liked it.


End file.
